Que Me Perdone
by Caeli18
Summary: Continuación del fanfic "Sólo Tú". Todo parecía color de rosa para Carly & Sam, ya cuando por fin sam logró recordar muchas cosas alguien le cambia la jugada, pero Sam cree que es cosa del destino, ¿Qué pasará después? ¿Carly le perdonará después de tanto tiempo? CAM .
1. Chapter 1

**Novela**: Que me perdone.

**Capitulo 1**: Mi nueva vida.

**Nota: Esta es la continuación del mí fanfic "Sólo Tú", si no lo leíste tal vez no le entiendas a la historia así que es recomendable que lo leas antes de iniciar con esto. **

**Este capítulo terminé de escribirlo el 4 de mayo, tardé unos cinco días ya que aún no lograba encajar la idea central, pero ahora que lo hice pues aquí esta. **

**POV SAM. **

Lejos de Seattle, lejos del amor de mi vida, lejos de mis amigos, lejos de esa vida que tuve, lejos de todo. Ahora debo comenzar una nueva vida. Mi padre ha pedido a la abuela que me reciba en su casa de aquí hasta que dé término a mis estudios, estoy completamente atada, no puedo escapar.

Sí tan sólo hubiera podido evitar aquel momento en el que mis padres descubrieron mi relación con Carly.

_Después de haber dejado a Carly en su departamento junto con su moto yo regresé a la mía, al entrar pude notar que todo estaba obscuro, pero se podía sentir la presencia de alguien en la sala, incluso se veía una sombra que estaba sentada sobre el sofá._

_-Mamá, ¿Qué haces despierta a esta hora? –le pregunté, pero al encender la luz me di cuenta que no era mi madre._

_-Sorpresa –respondió ese hombre, al cual llamo "padre". _

_-¿Papá?, ¿Qué haces aquí? –le pregunté confundida. Vaya que era un momento inesperado, ¿qué hacía él aquí? _

_-Pues vivo aquí –respondió de manera natural mostrando una sonrisa con sus dientes blancos._

_Mi padre un hombre alto, cabello rubio, ojos azules, un porte de hombre recto, muy formal, siempre vistiendo de traje, un hombre el cual todo asunto tendría que ser serio, su mirada no era nada expresiva, sus palabras jamás sonarían cariñosas, tan sólo naturales, muy rectas, era un hombre distinto a los padres que conocí de mis amigas/os._

_-Ya sé que vives aquí, me refiero a que ¿qué haces aquí? Sí se supone que vendrías hasta navidad –le dije._

_-Lo sé, pero hubo cambios en mis planes, tu madre me ha contado que ya recordaste muchas cosas, entre ellas, a Patrick, y que de nuevo sigues llegando tarde, lo cual le preocupa, y yo como buen padre me he encargado de averiguarlo –me dice en un tono serio, tranquilo, que incluso da miedo._

_Se pone de pie, yo sigo parada cerca de la puerta de entrada, me indica que me acerque a él y obedezco. Al estar frente a frente toma con sus manos mi rostro y deposita un beso en mi frente._

_-Te tengo noticias, Sammy –me dice, y de nuevo muestra esos blancos dientes que juro que cada que los veo sé que algo bueno no pasará. Y al escuchar "Sammy" eso hizo que se me pusiera la piel chinita, sólo Carly puede llamarme así, ¿por qué ahora a él se le ocurrió decirme así? _

_-¿Qué noticias?, padre –le pregunto tratando de no sonar nerviosa._

_-Para poder decírtelas necesito de la presencia de tu madre, así que ve al comedor, siéntate y espéranos ahí en lo que le aviso a tu madre que baje –me ordena._

_Sólo obedezco, me dirijo hacia donde me indicó y lo espero pacientemente mientras veo como desaparece por las escaleras que conducen hacia las habitaciones._

_Pasaron cinco minutos y vi que ambos se iban acercando mientras bajaban las escaleras. Se sentaron frente a mí._

_-¿Y bien? –les pregunté._

_-Bueno, como te decía, te tengo noticias, y necesitaba de la presencia de tu madre, ya que ella ha estado preocupada del por qué haz llegado tarde y lamentablemente se enteró que en ninguna de esas ocasiones estuviste con tus "amigas" Wendy o Catherine, entonces eso da a sospechar de que hay un chico, pero vaya sorpresa, tampoco es un chico, sino una chica –_

_Al escuchar eso mi reacción no puede ser otra más que de sorprendida, ¿Cómo supo eso?_

_-Estoy confundida –dice mi madre._

_-Yo también, papá, explícate –le digo._

_-Mira, tu haz estado llegando tarde, lo cual preocupa a tu madre, ella me lo comentó, así que moví algunos contactos y mandé a investigar el por qué tus llegadas tarde a casa, tu madre pensaba que era porque estabas con tus amigas "Wendy" y "Catherine", pero no, según las investigaciones, captaron esto –dice mi padre pasándome un pequeño sobre de la mitad del tamaño de una hoja tamaño carta. _

_-¿Qué es esto? –le pregunté confundida tomando el sobre._

_-Sigo sin entender, Jason –dice mi madre._

_-Deja que lo abra y entenderás, Pam –le dice mi padre._

_Lo abrí, y saqué unas fotografías…_

_-Pero, ¿Qué diablos?, ¿De donde sacaste estas fotografías? –le pregunté poniéndome de pie frente a él._

_-Siéntate –me ordena en un tono intimidante. Sólo obedezco y me vuelvo a sentar._

_El sobre contenía fotografías, más de nueve o más de diez, no lo sé, no las conté, donde aparezco con mi novia._

_-Como dije, al principio creí que se trataba de un chico, pero vaya sorpresa, se trata de una chica, a lo que me refiero es a que, pensé que te dabas tus escapadas con el chico, pero que equivocado estuve, al ver esas fotografías sentí una gran decepción –me dice mi padre en su mismo tono duro y malvado._

_Mi madre tomó el sobre y comenzó a ver las fotografías._

_-¿Qué es esto?, Sam, pero, ¿Qué mierda es esto? –gritó mi madre enojada mientras veía las fotografías una tras otra de manera rápida. _

_Yo sólo me puse cabizbaja, ahora sí que sentía vergüenza, la forma en que mi padre hizo las cosas para averiguar sobre mí y mi vida privada. _

_-Respóndele a tu madre, Sam, dile que mierda es eso –dijo mi padre en ese maldito mismo tono._

_-Son fotografías… donde aparezco con…mi… novia –terminé de decirle._

_-¿Novia?, pero, ¿Por qué una novia?, ¿Qué rayos pasa contigo? –preguntó mi madre, al parecer quería llorar. –Estoy muy decepcionada de ti, ¿Cómo pudiste hacer esto?, ¿No te cansas de causarle tanta vergüenza a esta familia?, y ahora esto, el manchar el apellido "Puckett" –_

_-No estoy manchando el apellido, sólo pasó y ya, me enamoré de una chica… -respondí, al parecer comencé a tomar fuerza de voluntad._

_-Ya no sigas, Sam, tu madre tiene razón, ¿No te cansas?, y ahora me pregunto, ¿Qué hicimos mal?, sí les dimos la misma educación a ti y a tu hermana, pero bueno, no me pondré a averiguar de qué hicimos mal, como siempre, yo debo hallar solución a los problemas, y este si que es uno grande –_

_-El estar enamorada de una chica no es un problema, el problema son ustedes –le dije._

_-Te equivocas, hija, el problema eres tú, nosotros estamos bien, pero mira, tú me conoces muy bien, y para que veas que soy buena gente, te voy a dar dos opciones para solucionar esto, la número uno es: Terminas esa supuesta relación con esa chica, haciéndola sufrir, claro, para que pague por lo que te hizo, yo sé que ella te orilló a esto o la número dos: moveré mis contactos y me aseguro que el futuro de esa chica quede terriblemente inseguro, y que jamás sea feliz, pero en caso de aceptar la primera, no creas que soy idiota y que podrías seguir tu relación con ella a escondidas, para eso te irás de Seattle, y vivirás con mi madre –_

_-Un momento, haré lo que me pides, pero no me iré a vivir con tu madre –le dije enojada._

_-Si no lo haces entonces Carly sufrirá las consecuencias, y sabes bien, hija mía, que soy un hombre serio y cumplo lo que digo y propongo –me dice en un tono intimidante._

_Después de varios segundos lo pensé, lo menos que quería era que mi padre le hiciera daño a Carly._

_-Está bien, pero si me voy de aquí, y hago lo que me pides prométeme que no le harás ningún daño a Carly –_

_-Yo no le haré un daño, ya suficiente daño le harás tú cuando la termines y de una manera tan cruel –_

_Mi madre sólo observaba como quedaba la situación, y sólo pudo asentir frente a mi padre diciendo que estaba de acuerdo en lo que estaba haciendo. _

Y es por eso que tuve que terminar con Carly, fue lo más doloroso que hice en mi vida, después de todo si resulté ser una cobarde, no pude enfrentar a mis padres, no pude defender mi amor por ella, pero es que mi padre es un hombre de palabra, él puede arruinarle la vida a los Shay en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Y ahora voy aquí en su auto, justo detrás de él, mi madre de co-piloto y a mi lado va mi hermana, Melanie.

Estoy dejando una vida, para iniciar otra, debo empezar desde cero, y otro trato que hice con mi padre es que terminaría con esta tontería de que me gustan las mujeres, que ahora sólo me concentraré en mis estudios y trataré de buscar un buen partido (chico) para mí.

El camino seguía yendo en silencio, tan sólo escuchaba mis pensamientos y el ruido del motor del auto al ser acelerado. Mi hermana llevaba sus auriculares puestos viendo hacia fuera por la ventana y mis padres sólo veían hacia el frente.

Esto me parecía completamente absurdo y estúpido, esta solución que propuso mi padre es de lo más tonta, yo aún seguiré amando a mi Panquecito, y eso nada ni nadie lo va a cambiar, así que no sé que pretende él con este viaje.

Por fin llegamos a la casa de mi abuela. La casa enorme, una residencia, pintada de color blanco con los adornos clásicos de mi abuela. Una fuente en el centro de la casa, la cual tuvo que rodear mi padre para estacionarse frente a la entrada principal.

-Bien, hemos llegado, el equipaje lo bajará el mayordomo –dijo mi padre.

-Yo puedo hacerlo –le dije.

-Lo hará el mayordomo, tú entra y saluda a tu abuela –me dijo.

Subí las cortas escaleras que llevaban a la entrada principal, ahí estaba mi abuela esperándonos sonriente.

-Hola, Sam, tanto tiempo sin verte –me dijo dándome un abrazo.

-Lo sé, abuela –le correspondí al abrazo.

La verdad es que no la recordaba muy bien del todo, su rostro me es familiar, y ahora es que compruebo que aún no he recordado lo suficiente.

Melanie la saludó enseguida detrás de mí.

-Hola abuela –le dio Melanie dándole un abrazo mientras sonreía.

-Oh, mi Melanie –le saludó la abuela.

Después de cálidos abrazos entre todos, por fin entramos a la casa y nos dirigimos a la sala.

-Melanie y Sam vivirán contigo por un largo tiempo, mamá –le dijo mi padre.

Él comenzó a caminar alrededor de un lado a otro detrás del sofá en el que nos encontrábamos sentadas Melanie y yo. Mi madre estaba sentada junto a la abuela en el sofá que se encontraba justo en frente.

-Que maravillosa noticia, es un honor que mis nietas vivan aquí –respondió la abuela sonriendo.

-Pam y yo regresaremos a Seattle, vendremos a visitarlas en vacaciones, y estaré depositándote dinero para los gastos, y también a Sam & Melanie les mandaré su mesada para gastos escolares, ropa, accesorios, etc –dijo mi padre en su tono recto y serio.

-Eso me parece bien –respondió la abuela.

-Excelente, entonces, Pam y yo nos vamos. –Dijo mi padre. Mi madre se puso de pie para seguirlo.

-¿No se quedarán a comer? –preguntó la abuela.

-No gracias, mamá, el viaje de regreso será largo.

Melanie y yo nos pusimos de pie frente a nuestros padres.

Melanie se acercó a abrazar a ambos.

-Los extrañaré, vayan con cuidado –les dijo. Mis padres le correspondieron al abrazo.

-Cuídate mucho –le dijo mi madre.

-Sam, acompáñanos afuera –dijo mi padre. Sólo asentí e hice lo que ordenó. Los seguí hasta afuera.

Estando frente a frente, me miraban de una manera diferente a la que vieron a Melanie.

-¿Y bien? –les pregunté.

-Pórtate bien, e intenta no volver a poner en vergüenza a tu familia –dijo mi padre.

-Descuida, protegeré el "apellido" –le respondí.

Mi madre me abrazó y depositó un beso en mi cabeza.

-Cuídate mucho, hija, y aunque dije que estaba decepcionada de ti, no era del todo cierto, sólo sé buena, ¿Sí? –dijo mi madre. Al parecer estaba conteniendo sus lágrimas porque sus ojos se veían llorosos, o tal vez sólo estaba cansada.

-Así será mamá, descuida, estaré bien –le respondí.

Y dicho así mis padres se fueron.

-Muy bien, Sam, y Melanie, el mayordomo las llevará a su habitación a cada quién, pónganse cómodas y en un rato más se les avisará la hora de la comida –dijo la abuela.

El mayordomo cargó ambas maletas, la mía y la de Melanie.

-Síganme, señoritas –dijo el buen hombre.

Lo seguimos y por fin nos indicó a cada quién nuestra habitación. Lo primero que hice fue recostarme en la enorme cama.

Alguien tocó a mi puerta.

-Pase –respondí en un tono sin ánimos de nada. Estaba cansada, el viaje en auto sí que es estresante.

-Sam –me llamó mi hermana.

-¿Melanie?, ¿Qué haces aquí? –le pregunté confundida. Me senté en la cama y la tenía parada frente a mí.

-Tenemos que hablar –me dijo.

-¿Sobre qué? –

-Sobre esto, el nuevo cambio en nuestras vidas –

-Oh, bueno, quiero que sepas que me siento muy mal respecto a ti, sé que estabas muy a feliz viviendo en Inglaterra, pero la regué y todo eso, en serio no fue mi intención –le dije disculpándome de una manera muy honesta.

-Descuida, ¿Sabes?, nunca pensé que mis padres, digo, nuestros padres resultarían ser extremadamente homofóbicos, creí que te brindarían apoyo o algo –me dijo.

-Pues ya viste que no, pero equis, ahora sólo debo concentrarme en mis estudios, y encontrar al "chico ideal" para mí –le dije mostrando una pequeña sonrisa forzada que de inmediato se borró.

-No tienes que hacer eso, mira, no sé cómo sucedieron las cosas exactamente, pero ¿sabes?, está bien, no tienes que buscar al "chico ideal", yo sí te apoyo en tu decisión, si te gustan las mujeres, adelante, lucha por el amor que tenías con esa chica –me dijo tratando de darme ánimos.

-Sabes como es nuestro padre, él me ha amenazado de alguna manera, me dejó atada al miedo, y es tarde para luchar por el amor de Carly, estoy segura que ella ha de odiarme en este momento, lo mejor será que me olvide de ella e inicie mi nueva vida –le dije.

-Pero Sam… -

-Pero nada, Melanie, yo hice un trato con nuestro padre, y debo cumplirlo. –

-De acuerdo, pero recuerda, él no está aquí, no se dará cuenta de lo que hagas en este lugar, recuerda que es un hombre demasiado ocupado –me dijo para después ponerse cerca de la puerta, la abrió y finalmente sólo guiñó su ojo y se fue cerrando la puerta.

¿Qué fue eso?, mi hermana está algo loca, tal vez ese guiño fue una pequeña señal de "Oye, haz lo que quieras", y es cierto, mi padre no se daría cuenta, al menos que mi abuela le chismeara, lo cual dudo, esa señora también es una mujer ocupada, bueno equis, mejor tomaré una ducha rápida.

Y dicho, lo hice, tomé la ducha muy rápido y de pronto el mayordomo tocó a mi puerta avisando que ya era hora de la comida.

Sonreí al escuchar eso.

-Gracias, Larry, bajaré enseguida –le respondí.

* * *

Ya listas en el comedor, sólo nos encontrábamos Melanie, la abuela y yo. Cada una estaba concentrada en su plato tratando de terminar cada una con su alimento.

Para romper la tensión o tratar de mejorar el ambiente se me ocurrió que tal vez podría iniciar una conversación pero la abuela se me adelantó.

-Su padre no me dio una verdadera razón del por qué vivirán conmigo, ¿ustedes me pueden contar? –dijo la abuela viéndonos a Melanie y a mí.

La abuela se encontraba sentada en la cabecera de la mesa, Melanie y yo a su derecha.

-Sólo queremos iniciar una nueva vida, abuela, es todo –respondió Melanie mostrando una blanca sonrisa.

Al parecer la abuela quedó convencida con la respuesta que le dio mi hermana, me sentí aliviada.

-Cuéntame, Sam, ¿Ya recuperaste todos tus recuerdos o aún te falta? –me preguntó la abuela.

-Oh, bueno, ya recuperé la mayoría, los más importantes, supongo, así que digamos que sí, creo que todos –le respondí tratando de no sonar nerviosa.

-Que bueno, cuando me enteré de tu accidente estaba preocupada, pero tu padre me contó que ya no era tan grave, que tan sólo era cuestión de tiempo y recuperarías tu memoria –

-Sí, no fue tan grave, y ya está todo bien, sólo fue un susto en su momento –le dije.

Pero, ¿Qué rayos? ¿No fue tan grave? ¿Qué rayos piensa mi padre? Claro que fue grave, no soportaba no poder recordar nada, en fin, eso ya es pasado.

* * *

La noche llegó tan rápido, apagué la luz de mi nuevo cuarto, y sólo dejé encendida la lámpara que estaba en el buró izquierdo. Aún no me ponía mi pijama, la verdad es que me dio flojera desempacar todas mis cosas, no sentía ganas de nada, bueno, sólo de llorar, pero ¿De qué me serviría? Sí ya lo hecho está hecho, ya estoy muy lejos de mi Panquecito, quisiera llamarla, pero no lo haré, porque mi padre me quitó mi celular, así que ahora tengo que olvidarme de ella, tengo que iniciar mi vida, ya estoy aquí, todo debe cambiar.

Estando recostada sobre mi cama pensando todas esas cosas, finalmente, decidí ponerme de pie, me apoyé con la poca luz que alumbraba en mi cuarto, subí mi maleta a la cama, la abrí y ahí estaba lo que estaba buscando, ese libro que tanto guardé como un secreto, el libro que leí con ella. Lo cogí con mis manos y lo abrí, había olvidado que adentro había una hoja de papel doblada en rectángulos, la desdoblé y de nuevo venían esas fechas y frases, y ahora es que lo recuerdo totalmente, esa fecha fue cuando comenzó nuestro noviazgo, sonreí al recordar eso, fue una experiencia tan maravillosa.

-Te extraño tanto, Carly –dije mientras abrazaba el libro y lo presionaba en mi pecho mirando el techo como si me estuviera resignando.

-Después de todo en este libro si está plasmada nuestra historia –dije mientras comenzaba a hojearlo. –Por alguna razón el destino nos ha separado, me pregunto, ¿A caso nos vendrá algo mejor?, tal vez no te merecía y te llegue alguien que si cumpla tus satisfacciones, o será qué hice algo malo y así lo estoy pagando, ¿Pero qué malo he hecho?, yo no lo recuerdo, ¿Qué estarás haciendo ahora mismo?, ¿Estarás llorando, odiándome?, ¿Ya habrás encontrado a alguien?, no lo creo, en tan pocos días no puedes encontrar a alguien, sólo han pasado cinco días desde que terminé contigo. Pero bueno, sólo los recuerdos me quedan, dejaré que la vida me sorprenda, que suceda lo inesperado, si nuestro destino es estar juntas lo estaremos de nuevo, por ahora a seguir con esta nueva vida. –Dije mientras caminaba hacia el buro izquierdo para finalmente guardar el libro en el cajón.

* * *

**[Seattle]**

**POV CARLY. **

Sé que Spencer está preocupado, yo lo sé, lo veo, lo estoy notando de la forma en que me está mirando desde la cocina mientras prepara la cena. Estoy sentada aquí en el sofá viendo supuestamente la televisión. La verdad no le estoy prestando atención, no entiendo ni lo que estoy viendo, no sé si está encendida, mis pensamientos están en otro lugar.

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Spencer, quien se acercó hasta donde estoy.

-Carly, es hora de cenar –me dice.

-No tengo hambre –le respondo.

-Ya es suficiente, hermanita, tienes que comer algo –me dice enojado.

-Comí en la mañana –le respondí. Apenas estaba recuperándome en mi mundo.

-Comer un vaso de Yogurth no es comida de verdad, necesitas alimentarte, hace días que no lo haces, y me preocupa, no quiero que te enfermes o algo –me dice ya en un tono más suave.

Me quedo pensativa, y es cierto, creo que comer Yogurth no es suficiente, pero sinceramente la comida no me entra, el enorme dolor que siento y esta depresión no me lo permite, simplemente no puedo.

-Por favor, hermanita, intenta comer, aunque sea poquito, hazlo por mí –me dice en su tono persuasivo, en ese en el que usa voz de niño pequeño berrinchudo.

-De acuerdo –le digo y me pongo de pie.

Me abraza y le correspondo al abrazo.

-No me gusta verte triste, hermanita, me gustaría poder hacer algo para que no estés así, pero no encuentro la manera de quitarte ese dolor que sientes –me dice.

-El dolor desaparecerá con el tiempo, Spencer, así es el ciclo del rompimiento de una relación, no te preocupes –le dije.

Se suelta del abrazo y me mira de frente.

-Habla con Sam, estoy seguro que pueden arreglarlo, encontrarán la solución juntas –me propone.

-No, Spencer, si ella quisiera arreglar las cosas me hubiera hablado, ella fue quién inició con esto, y ya mejor ni la menciones, no volveré con ella ni aunque me pida disculpas, porque de hecho no la perdonaré, y ya no tengo ganas de intentar comer, mejor me voy a mi cuarto, adiós –le dije en un tono molesto.

La verdad es que cada que menciona a Sam me pongo así, aún tengo el coraje, el rencor, porque la verdad sí se lo tengo, y me recuerda lo cobarde que es.

Subí las escaleras lo más rápido que pude para llegar a mi habitación, ya por fin estando en ella me lancé a mi cama y me recosté viendo hacia el techo.

Y de nuevo más recuerdos comenzaron a llegar a mi memoria, el que más me sorprendió fue recordar de aquella vez que leímos el libro juntas, fue tan genial, pareciera que en este preciso momento nos está pasando lo mismo a Sam y a mí como lo que le pasó a los protagonistas del libro "Infinito", pero sí que es una tontería.

-Cuánto daría por ya no pensar en ella, quiero olvidarla, pero al mismo tiempo no quiero eso, es que no lo entiendo, todo estaba tan bien, y ahora me pregunto, ¿Y sí así tenía que pasar? ¿Será cosa del destino?, ¿Le vendrá algo mejor a ella?, tal vez yo no la merecía, si nuestro destino es estar juntas pues tal vez lo estaremos, pero no, al diablo con esto, ya dije que no la perdonaré, y así será –me dije a mi misma. No me di cuenta pero mis lágrimas salieron sin avisar, y ahora me encontraba más molesta que antes, y sólo espero que este dolor termine pronto. Voy a comenzar mi nueva vida sin Sam…

* * *

**Y hasta aquí el capitulo uno de la continuación del fanfic "Sólo tú", ya quedó explicado el por qué mi fanfic "Sólo tú" terminó de esa manera y uff tantas cosas que vienen. **

**¿Un review?, ¿Sí?, uno chiquititillo :P. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**: Lejos de ti.

**Nota:** Pues bueno, creo que este capitulo es uno de tantos que haré demasiado largos, pues estoy intentando cambiar mi forma de escribir, tratar de perfeccionar, Ustedes saben ¿No?, la practica es lo que funciona para lograr los objetivos, entonces yo quiero practicar, tratar de sacar más de mí :P.

**Nota 2: **Quiero comentar que este capítulo no iba a ser de esta manera, ya tenía otro escrito, de hecho ya tenía escrito cuatro capítulos en total, pero decidi cambiar la historia.

En fin, pues aquí el capítulo 2:

* * *

**POV CARLY.**

Finalmente desperté, un nuevo día estaba comenzando, lo único que hice fue apagar el despertador y sentarme en mi cama aún con las sabanas cubriéndome. Hoy comenzaba un nuevo ciclo escolar, un nuevo semestre, el cual estoy más que feliz de iniciar, pues será un factor de distracción muy grande para no pensar más en Sam.

Salí de un brinco de mi cama y me dispuse a alistarme para ir a la universidad, no me permitiría llegar tarde el primer día.

Después de un baño rápido, me cambié y bajé a la cocina en la cual me encontré a mi hermano Spencer.

-Hola –le saludé sonriendo mientras bajaba las escaleras.

-Hola, tú –me saludó alegre mi hermano. Se encontraba preparando Hot-Cakes para desayunar, olía delicioso.

-¿Lista para tu primer día de clases? –me preguntó. Eso hizo que saliera de mis pensamientos y volviera a la realidad.

-Oh, sí –le respondí.

-¿Qué te pasa?, ¿Todo bien? –pregunto en un tono como sí estuviera preocupado. Bueno, desde luego que lo estaba, él está preocupado, pero desde hace día me dije a mí misma que comenzaría una nueva vida, la renovaré, haré grandes cambios, y todo eso será sin Sam.

-Sí, todo bien –le respondí con una sonrisa que sentí yo que hice forzada, aún así, eso lo convenció.

-Siéntate, los Hot-Cakes están listos –ordenó mi hermano. Sólo asentí y me acerqué a la mesa, me puse cómoda y el colocó de inmediato dos platos y dos vasos. Sirvió jugo y colocó los Hot-Cakes preparados en un plato para poder tomar los que pudiera comer.

-¿Cómo te sientes? –me preguntó de repente, y de nuevo me volvió a sacar de mis pensamientos.

-Bien –le respondí en un tono neutral, ya no sonaba triste, pero tampoco feliz, simplemente la respuesta fue algo normal. Incluso llego a pensar que el dolor que sentía por la ruptura con Sam comienza a desaparecer, estoy aprendiendo a sobre llevar las cosas, ya no me siento tan mal como días atrás.

-Lo que quiero decir es, ¿Cómo te sientes?, respecto a Sam, supongo que hoy la verás, y te será difícil, ¿No lo crees? –me dijo mi hermano en un tono serio. Como odiaba ese tono, normalmente él es un chico divertido y bromista, pero cuando se trataba de un asunto serio sabía como actuar a la perfección, incluso daba miedo, pues yo no estaba acostumbrada a ver a mi hermano actuar de esa manera, ni mucho menos de esa forma de hablar.

-Sí, será muy difícil. –Le respondí mientras inhalaba algo de respiración y la exhalaba, para no complicarlo, di un pequeño suspiro. Spencer colocó su mano sobre la mía e hizo que lo mirara de frente.

-Escucha, Carly –me dijo colocando su mirada fijamente en la mía. –Sé que aún no estás muy bien del todo, y te será difícil volver a ver a Sam, pero sí me permites, te daré un consejo, y ya tú decides sí lo tomas o lo dejas". Seguía manteniendo mi mirada fija en sus ojos, sólo asentí para que pudiera decirme ese consejo que tenía para mí.

-Habla con ella –Fue lo primer que dijo, lo cual provocó que me molestara. Bufé ante lo que dijo y me solté de su agarre.

-No Spencer –le dije. -¿Ese es tu gran consejo, que hable con ella? –le pregunté en un tono molesto. Mi hermano me observaba.

-Ni siquiera me haz dejado terminar de decirte –se defendió. Es verdad, creo que me alteré muy rápido.

-Lo siento, tienes razón –Me disculpé de la manera más sincera posible. -Pero ese consejo ya no va, Spencer, yo ya no quiero hablar con Sam, ya he decidido que renovaré mi vida, haré cosas distintas, tendré una nueva vida sin Sam –Le dije mencionando lo último _sin Sam_ en un tono más elevado, como para dejarlo en claro y que lo pudiera entender.

-De acuerdo, está bien, entonces, sólo espero que tengas un buen inicio de clases –dijo mi hermano después de haber dado un suspiro de resignación.

* * *

Subí al autobús, y temía, iba sentada donde _siempre_, es decir, en ese lugar que portaba donde me disponía a esperar a que Sam subiera y se sentará junto a mí, no sé porqué lo hice, sí ella ya no se sentaría más conmigo, y sí, temía, porque si ella subía ¿A caso pensará en sentarse junto a mí?, ¿o cómo le hará?, todos estos pensamientos no logran dejarme en paz en lo absoluto, el autobús sigue marchando y cada vez está más cerca de la parada donde se supone, Sam, debe tomarlo.

Por fin sentí que el autobús ya no marchaba, y ahora sí que temblaba. Vi que algunas personas comenzaron a subir, y mi sorpresa fue que Sam no lo hizo, ella no subió, y de pronto sentí un hueco en mi pecho, como una decepción, o una preocupación, no lo sé.

Ahora después de no ver que Sam subiera al autobús tuve demasiadas teorías pero las resumí a las más lógicas, así que pensé, Número uno: Ella no subió al autobús porque se le hizo tarde, Número dos: Ella pensó que tal vez yo vendría en el autobús y decidió esperarse al otro, Número tres: Ella no asistirá al primer día de clases, y así sucesivamente pensé en más y más teorías, pero no lograba llegar a una conclusión.

Por fin el autobús se detuvo en la parada donde tenía que bajarme, así que lo hice, me bajé y caminé rumbo a la universidad.

No lograba concentrarme muy bien del todo, durante todo el camino iba pensando en las posibles teorías del por qué Sam no subió hoy al autobús, pero después recordé de que hoy será un nuevo día y que ya no tenía que darle importancia.

Al entrar a la universidad revisé el tablero de anuncios que está en la entrada principal, busqué mi nombre y vi que grupo me asignaron, así que me dirigí de inmediato después de visualizar en cuál me había tocado.

Al entrar al salón me encontré con algunos compañeros ya conocidos, tomé el asiento que se encontraba atrás de la primera hilera. Al sentarme suspire. No me he encontrado a Sam para nada, no la choqué con ella en el autobús, tal vez ya sea un avance, pero ¿por qué sigo pensando en ella?, ¡Ya basta!, debo concentrarme en otra cosa, en cómo me irá en este semestre, en qué haré en mis tiempos libres, ahora que ya no estoy con Sam tendré mucho tiempo de sobra. Así que ahora me dispondré a pensar en qué haré…

* * *

**POV SAM.**

Me encontraba esperando a Melanie en la sala para ir a la universidad, estaba sentada cruzando mi pierna, creo que ya llevaba rato porque mi paciencia se estaba acabando. Por fin hoy comienza mi "Nueva Vida", conoceré nuevas personas, una nueva escuela, esto es un cambió raro y radicalmente para mí, y obvio para mi hermana.

Me puse de pie, caminé hacia la enorme ventana de la sala, tenía un par de cortinas que llegaban hasta el piso, la ventana era inmensa, más grande que yo, de hecho. Abrí un poco la cortina para ver hacia el jardín, la verdad es que comencé a pensar tantas cosas, en cómo será mi vida ahora que Carly no estará, no creo que sea tan mala, pues anteriormente cuando no tenía a Carly mi vida aún así era genial. Viendo por la ventana noté que podía reflejarme ante ella, suspire muy profundo y comencé a observarme, y después puse mi mirada fija en mis ojos intentando encontrarme. ¿Qué es lo que estoy encontrando?, pues ahora lo veo: una chica con un aspecto cansado, enormes ojeras, como si acabara de llorar. Suspiré en modo de resignación.  
Cerré mis ojos forzosamente recordando algo que me dolió demasiado:

_Me dirigía a la Universidad, al parecer ya iba tarde, mientras caminaba de manera rápida hacia el salón, choqué con una chica._

_-Lo siento –le dije, estaba a punto de continuar mi camino cuando de pronto ella tomó de mi brazo y me detuvo._

_-¿Sam? –preguntó confundida, esa chica castaña que me observaba sorprendida y confundida al mismo tiempo._

_-¿Sí? –le respondí en modo de pregunta, cuestionándole de una manera confundida, en la qué esa preguntaba sonaba algo así como "Aja, sí, soy Sam, ¿qué se te ofrece" pero en vez de hacerle esa sólo lo resumí con el "¿Sí?"._

_-Haz vuelto –Me dijo_

_Cuando me dijo eso me dejó confundida, claro que había vuelto, ¿Qué no me estaba viendo?, pero lo más raro era que yo no sabía quién era ella._

Abrí mis ojos y volví a la realidad, estaba recordando como había sido mi primer día de clases en Seattle después del accidente que tuve, ese día yo no recordaba a Carly, no sabía exactamente quién era ella, no sabía qué era mi novia. Suspiré de nuevo, cerré mis ojos con fuerza y nuevamente los abrí, creo que desee que esto fuera un sueño, pero no, no era un sueño, seguía parada frente a esa enorme ventana y de nuevo suspiré.

Mirándome a mí misma frente a esta ventana donde lograba reflejarme me volví a cuestionar lo mismo de siempre, lo mismo que siempre me he preguntando desde que llegue aquí, "¿Cómo estará marchado el día de Carly?". Tengo entendido que hoy comenzaría su nuevo semestre al igual que yo, tengo muy grabado en mi memoria el calendario escolar de mi antigua universidad, ¿Ya se habrá enterado que ya no radico más en Seattle?, Sí es así, ¿Cómo lo habrá tomado?, ¿Se pondría feliz? O ¿Se pondría triste?, sentía angustia, la verdad es que sí quería saber la respuesta, pero me era imposible, lo mejor era resignarme, pues, es obvio que jamás sabré la respuesta de ¿Cómo se siente ella?

Me retiré de la enorme ventana, caminando lentamente alejándome de mi reflejo hacia el sofá, sentándome otra vez.

-Buen día –saludó mi abuela quién ya se encontraba bañada y perfumada para al parecer realizar las actividades de su día o algo por el estilo. Se acercó y se sentó en el sofá individual.

-Buen día, abuela –le respondí haciendo mi mejor intento por mostrarle una sonrisa que no se viera forzada, pero vaya error, no lo logré.

-¿Te sucede algo? –me preguntó en un tono preocupada. ¿Por qué esta anciana se preocuparía por mí? A penas y me conoce, o tal vez sólo intenta ser ¿cortés?

-No me sucede nada, ¿Por qué lo dices, abuela? –le pregunté acomodando mi tono al natural para que no se notará que realmente si me pasa algo, que estoy triste, muy, muy, triste.

-Bueno, la forma en la que respondes, es como si quisieras sonar al natural, pero no lo logras, y tengo el presentimiento de que estás triste –me dijo de pronto. ¿Es una bruja o qué? ¿Me leerá el pensamiento o qué?, exactamente lo que acaba de decir es lo que me sucede.

-No me sucede nada, tan sólo, extraño Seattle, es todo –le respondí. Era obvio que no le confiaría lo qué me pasa a mi abuela, no le diría "Pues fíjate que en Seattle dejé mi vida y sobre todo a mí gran amor" y mucho menos le diría que mi gran amor es una chica, tal vez se infartaría. Y de nuevo vi en la expresión de mi abuela que no me creyó, pero cuando estuvo a punto de decirme algo llegó Melanie, bendita sea, me salvó.

-Estoy lista –dijo entrando a la sala mostrando su enorme sonrisa.

-Que bien –le respondí poniéndome de pie de inmediato. –Ya era hora, te tardaste mucho –le reclamé.

-Tranquila, Sam, tan sólo fueron 15 minutos –me dijo en un tono burlón.

-Sí, 15 minutos los cuales me parecieron 15 años –respondí con mi tono de enojada. Ella solo sonrió.

-Ya vamos, Sam, hoy comienza un nuevo día… -Fue lo último que me dijo. Tomó mi mano y me dirigió hacia donde ella caminaría para salir de la residencia, sólo nos despedimos de la abuela con un lenguaje no verbal, diciéndole "Adiós" con nuestra mano.

* * *

**POV CARLY.**

Aún no comenzaba la primera clase, sólo me encontraba aquí viendo la pantalla de mi celular fingiendo estar ocupada para que nadie me molestara, me refiero a "alguien" nuevo que quiera conocerme, la verdad es que de algún modo no me sentía de ánimo para conversar con alguien, me sentía incomoda, insatisfecha, preocupada.

De pronto una chica con un color de cabello algo rojizo entró por la puerta gritando mi nombre, lo cual causó que todos mis compañeros que se encontraba dentro voltearan a verme.

-¡Carly! –gritó emocionada mi amiga Missy. –Hola, Carly, ¿Cómo estás? –Me preguntó mientras se acercaba a mí abrazándome ahí mismo en donde me encontraba sentada. Me sentí ofendida ante su pregunta, sí ya le mandé un mensaje contándole lo qué pasó conmigo y con Sam, ¿Por qué rayos me pregunta cómo estoy?, o tal vez sólo lo hizo de modo para iniciar una conversación, que es lo más seguro. Se soltó del abrazo.

-Estoy, ¿Bien? –le respondí dudando con lo último que le dije de "_Bien". _La verdad es que sí me sentía incomoda, rara, preocupada, y demás, supongo que eso no es estar "Bien", aún así sólo le respondí así, porque como dije, no tenía ganas de conversar con nadie.

Ella se sentó en el banco que estaba a lado de mí y lo puso más cerca para iniciar una conversación conmigo.

-Te tengo noticias –me dijo de pronto bajando el tono de voz, expresando seriedad en su rostro. La miré de modo de "Dime" "¿Qué noticias?". Pero al parecer ella no entendía mi lenguaje no verbal.

-¿Qué noticias? –me resigné a preguntarle. Era obvio que ella no entendía lo que quería decirle con mis miradas, a pesar de que era mi mejor amiga.

-Es sobre Sam –me dijo. Sentí rabia al escuchar ese nombre y cuando lo dijo retumbo varias veces en mi cabeza haciendo eco, escuchaba el "_Sam"_ una y otra vez, hasta que fue digna de seguir con la conversación. –Me enteré de algo muy raro –siguió.

-No me interesa nada que tenga que ver con Sam –le dije finalmente. La verdad es que sí, me interesaba un poco, tenía ansiedad de saber ¿Qué fue lo qué pasó con ella?, porque a pesar de que han pasado ya varios minutos las teorías del por qué no subió hoy al autobús seguía aumentando en mi cabeza, y algunas ya sin lógica.

-Oh vamos, esto es interesante, incluso se te hará raro –insistió Missy. Ella era sin duda la chica número uno en esta escuela de dar los chismes y de enterarse antes que nadie de ello, tiene un buen oído, uno muy desarrollado, así que no se le complicaba. Sólo suspiré resignada.

-De acuerdo, ¿Qué con ella? –le cuestioné. Hizo un breve silencio el cual me pareció eterno, me observó por segundos los cuales se me hicieron también una eternidad, o eran tanas mis ganas de saber ya qué rayos había pasado con Sam o Missy ya no tenía ganas de decírmelo, pero no la presionaría, no quería mostrar interés, al contrario, me esforcé por mostrar indiferencia respecto al tema, como si no me importara.

-Hace rato, casualmente escuché charlar a sus amigas, tú sabes, Wendy y Katherine, que Sam ya no volverá a la escuela –me dijo bajando el tono en la parte de "_Sam ya no volverá a la escuela"_ lo cual provocó que me estremeciera. Tuve un expresión inmediata la cual fue recargarme en el respaldo de mi banco muy sorprendida ante lo que me dijo Missy, y sobre todo muy confundida.

-¿Qué?, ¿Cómo que no volverá a esta escuela? –le pregunté. A pesar de que me esforzaba por no sonar interesada al respecto, estoy segura que no lo logré.

-Sólo escuché a Wendy decirle a Katherine que Sam se fue lejos de aquí, no sé a donde, pero que ella ya no volverá, y creen que es por tu culpa, pues ya sabes, por lo que me contaste, de qué sus padres la descubrieron y Sam se portó como cobarde… -

-Sí, sí, sí, ya para, no sigas –la interrumpí en un tono irritante. Y ahora después de todas las teorías que se me habían ocurrido del por qué Sam no subió al autobús está mañana se esfumaron, pues Missy ya me había dicho la verdadera razón por lo cual no lo hizo, y esa es que ella ya no radica más aquí, ahora se encuentra ¿lejos?

Missy me observaba atentamente, pero ya no me dijo nada, tan sólo se me quedó mirando. Y ahora una vez más compruebo que Sam resultó ser más cobarde que nadie, ¿Por qué se iría?, tal vez creyó que era la única salida o escape de sus problemas, pero, ¿Cuáles problemas?, no sé por qué pienso que yo podría considerarme un problema para ella, tal vez sí.

-No me importa que sus amigas piensen que yo tengo la culpa –por fin fui digna de responderle. –Me tiene sin cuidado lo que ellas piensen, el problema fue entre Sam y yo, y sí ella decidió irse fue porque así lo quiso, yo no la obligué –terminé diciendo lo último en un tono recto y fuerte.

Missy sólo me seguía observando, y después de algunos segundos me respondió.

-Bueno, no te importa que piensen que fue tu culpa, pero ¿Qué opinas al respecto?, ¿No le extrañas? –me preguntó en un tono tímido, como si me tuviera miedo, me hizo sentir un monstruo. Su pregunta si me sacó de onda, no me la esperaba.

-¿Extrañarla? –le pregunté en un tono sarcástico. –Para nada, me prometí a mí misma que iniciaría una nueva vida, y ahora que me entero de esto, Sam me lo puso muy fácil para lograr mi cambio radical –le respondí. Y era obvio que no le respondí con honestidad, claro que la extraño, deseo tenerla conmigo de nuevo, pero ahora con esto ya está muy lejano, y me di cuenta que me será más fácil cumplir la promesa de no perdonarle nunca más y de iniciar mi nueva vida sin ella…

* * *

**POV SAM.**

Melanie y yo tomamos el autobús, a pesar de que la abuela nos ofreció a su chofer para que nos trajera a la universidad decidí negarme, y Melanie también, al menos yo, sentía que era como un vigilante si permitíamos que nos trajera el chofer a la universidad.

El autobús nos dejó justo frente a la escuela, pues obvio, es el transporte escolar, al bajar noté lo grande, bueno, inmensa que es la universidad, un maravilloso campus, sin duda alguna, una bonita. Melanie caminó a mí lado para entrar juntas a la universidad. Mientras seguíamos en marcha rumbo a la entrada de la universidad iba pensando en todo lo nuevo que podría sucederme, conocer nuevas personas, nuevos maestros, otro ambiente, algo totalmente diferente. Sentí nostalgia, la verdad es que en este preciso momento quiero estar en Seattle iniciando el ciclo escolar junto a Carly, pero no podrá ser así.

-¿Cómo te sientes? –me cuestionó Melanie interrumpiendo mis pensamientos. Me detuve cuando hizo esa pregunta, la verdad es que no sabía ni como me sentía, pero sin duda alguna la respuesta no sería _"Bien",_ ella me observó esperando pacientemente mi respuesta.

-No lo sé –por fin le respondí. La verdad es que no sé exactamente cómo me sentía, sí, triste, deprimida, enojada, rara, confundida, es que no sé cuál de todas esas sea la palabra correcta para que describa cómo me siento.

-¿Qué haz decidido? –me preguntó nuevamente tocando mi hombro. –Es decir, ¿Qué hay sobre Carly?, ¿Lucharás por ella o iniciaras una nueva vida? –me preguntó en un tono serio y preocupado. Y entonces por fin ya logré entender a qué se refería con el _"¿Qué haz decidido?",_ y recordé la conversación que tuve con ella en días anteriores, ese día estaba más reciente mi ruptura con Carly y no lograba asimilar las cosas que incluso dije cosas sin pensar como: "_lo mejor será que me olvide de ella e inicie mi nueva vida"_, eso sí lo dije sin pensar, pues, la verdad es que yo no me quiero olvidar de ella, yo quiero mi vida de antes, pero, entonces recordé el trato que tengo con mi padre, no quiero que nada malo le pase a mi Panquecito.

-Me olvidaré de ella –le respondí por fin, no sé cuánto tiempo me tardé para responderle, pero al menos lo hice, le respondí. –Y cumpliré con lo que nuestro padre me ha pedido, no buscarla, y olvidarme de esa tontería que me gustan las mujeres, y ya sabes el resto, Mel. –se lo dije en un tono bajo donde solo ella me escuchará, en modo de resignación, ya que a nuestro alrededor pasaban varios estudiantes, algunos salían, otros entraban, pues, Melanie y yo ya nos encontrábamos cerca de la entrada , no me di cuenta de cómo empezamos a caminar de nuevo para llegar hasta este punto.

-Bueno, sí así lo decidiste, me parece bien, pero insisto, papá no está aquí, él no se dará cuenta de lo que hagas, no se dará cuenta sí te gusta una chica, él está muy ocupado, aprovecha que harás un cambio en tu vida, y busca de nuevo el amor –me sugirió Melanie en un tono que podía describir como algo así para darme ánimo.

-No buscaré de nuevo el amor, ya no podré volver a querer igual a alguien como quiero a Carly, y es verdad, papá no se enteraría, él está muy ocupado, aún así, sabes que cumplo lo que digo, y le prometí a papá que me olvidaría de esa tontería de que me gustan las mujeres… –le respondí en un tono neutral.

-¡Oh, Vamos! –interrumpió insistiendo. -Tienes derecho a romper las promesas y no cumplirlas, así que ánimo, hermana, inicia tu cambio radical, y no es una tontería que te gusten las mujeres… -

-Ya para, Mel, ya mejor me iré a mi salón de clase, y ya no me insistas más con ese tema por favor, sólo quiero concentrarme en terminar mis estudios, y ya –le dije en un tono molesto. –Nos vemos en casa, adiós. –Me despedí de ella y entré a la universidad.

Caminando por los pasillos algunas de las palabras de Melanie retumbaban en mi cabeza, y realmente eso era odioso, mientras caminaba entre la multitud al menos no iba tan distraída, iba buscando el salón de clases que me asignaron cuando vine a inscribirme.

Después de subir algunas escaleras por fin di con el piso donde se encontraba mi salón y entré. Lo primero que hice fue dirigirme al asiento más cercano y descansar, necesitaba relajarme. Aún no iniciaba una clase y ya sentía ganas de irme.

No sabía ni la hora, pues, ahora que recuerdo mi padre me quitó el celular y no me lo devolvió. Al parecer aún era temprano, pues el salón aún no se llenaba de estudiantes, así que creo que aún tenía tiempo de pensar más cosas de las que ya pensaba. Comienzo a preguntarme ¿Ya habrá iniciado su día Carly?, ¿Habrá diferencia de horario?, ¿Me odia?, ¿Me ama?, ¿Decidió olvidarme?, ¿Ya se daría cuenta que no radico más en Seattle?, tantas dudas que tengo en mi cabeza y sé que ninguna me será respondida, pues estoy tan lejos de ella.

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando un chico de cabello castaño, y al parecer ojos color marrón, de una altura de tal vez 1.68 o un poco más se sentó delante de mí dándose la vuelta para mirarme de frente mostrando una sonrisa que por cierto se veía "_encantadora"._

-Hola –me saludó. No sentía ganas de hablar con alguien en este momento, pero ¿cómo negármele a alguien que sonó tan amable?, no podía ser descortés con él, claro que no, así que me digne a responderle.

-Hola –le saludé, no le pregunté un ¿Cómo estás?, ¿Por qué le preguntaría eso? Sí no le conozco y la verdad es que no me interesa saber cómo se encuentra él.

-Me llamo Adam, seremos compañeros de clases –me dijo. Y vaya que quería decirle _"¿En serio seremos compañeros de clases?, ¡No me digas!, no lo había notado, creí que sólo te sentaste aquí sin motivo", _pero no quería sonar sarcástica, a penas lo estoy conociendo, bueno, "_conociendo"_ no, tan sólo estoy entablando una conversación con él.

-Soy Sam, bueno, "Samantha" –le dije usando dos dedos de cada mano, esos del símbolo de la paz para hacer un entre comillas de mi nombre. –Pero sólo dime Sam –le respondí en mi tono natural, en ese tono donde no parezco que muestro alegría o felicidad, o tristeza o enojo.

Él sonrió y respondió en un tono alegre.

-De acuerdo, entonces sólo te diré "Sam" –dijo haciendo una señal de entre comillas. Este chico a parte de estar guapo resultó ser divertido, pero a pesar de eso no me llamó la atención, es decir, él podría ser el sueño de todas, pero no mi sueño, yo sólo quería volver a ver a Carly, pero ahora que lo recuerdo, le dije a Melanie que decidí olvidarla, así que tiene que ser así.

* * *

_Días después…_

**POV SAM. **

Estos últimos días habían resultado algo difíciles para mí, pues tenía que acoplarme a este nuevo ambiente de clases de los maestros, a los nuevos compañeros, al menos tenía a Adam, al primero que conocí de aquí, y que de inmediato se convirtió en un gran amigo, incluso es el único que tengo aquí, y eso me hace sentir bien, al menos ya no me siento tan "_sola"_.

Estando en clase de Literatura, la maestra nos leía un cuento, pero no prestaba ni la más mínima atención, tan sólo fingía, pues mi mente estaba divagando en otros lados. Me puse a pensar en lo duro que es estar aquí, si no fuera por Adam creo que ya estaría completamente loca, todo es tan distinto, pero tengo que acostumbrarme, él me ha servido de ayuda.

La clase terminó, y ya era hora de un pequeño receso, así que Adam se puso de pie posándose de lado mío colocando su mochila en su espalda.

-¿Comerás algo? –me preguntó amable.

-No lo sé, ¿y tú? –le respondí haciéndole una pregunta. Creo que ya no era digna de tomar mis propias decisiones, ya estaba permitiendo que los demás lo hicieran por mí, pues en este caso, sí Adam decidía ir a comer algo yo iría con él, pero si no, pues me quedaría.

-Sí, iré a la cafetería, ¿vienes? –respondió amable. Entonces creo que ya está la decisión tomada, sí comeré.

-Claro, vamos –le respondí.

Me puse de pie y coloqué mi mochila de la misma manera que hizo Adam, es decir, sobre mi espalda y él como todo un caballero hizo una tipo "reverencia" para dejarme pasar primero y salir del salón.

Mientras caminábamos por el pasillo se escuchaba ruido, ese ruido de esas voces que se escuchan por todos lados, pues toda la universidad tiene el receso a la misma hora y salen de todos lados charlando, gritando, cantando, etc.

-Y… ¿Qué te ha parecido la universidad hasta ahora? –me preguntó Adam. Quien caminaba a mi derecha iniciando una conversación. La verdad es que bueno, no sabía que responderle con certeza, quería responderle algo breve, pero no tan breve, sí sólo le respondo con un "Pues bien", creerá que no quiero conversar, y es cierto, no quiero, pero ya debo cambiar ese hábito, tengo que comunicarme más.

-¡Maravillosa!, es increíble, me encanta la forma de dar clases de los profesores, las instalaciones son magníficas, simplemente es… perfecta –le respondí sonriendo. Quería que él quedara convencido con mi respuesta, y creo que lo logré, él sonrió.

-Que bueno, yo amo estudiar aquí, es la mejor universidad –me dijo. –Por cierto. –Cambió su tono de repente a uno en modo de curiosidad. –Hay algo que no me haz respondido aún –me dijo. Y ¿ahora qué me preguntará? Me cuestioné a mí misma rogando que no fuera algo sobre mi vida pasada, ya no quería recordar más, se supone que estoy renovando mi vida.

-¿Qué es lo qué no te he respondido? –le respondí, de nuevo con una cuestión.

-¿Por qué dejaste Seattle?, ¿Qué es lo que te trajo aquí?, ¿Qué motivo te tiene aquí? –me preguntó, y en cada una su tono no cambió, seguía siendo el mismo de persona curiosa que realmente ansiaba conocer las respuestas de esas cuestiones.

Entramos a la cafetería, para llegar hasta aquí tuvimos que salir de la Universidad y cruzar la calle, ¿cómo es qué caminamos tan rápido?, bueno eso no importa, ya llegamos. Al entrar visualizamos una mesa que se encontraba cerca de la ventana con vista hacia la Universidad, eso era totalmente perfecto, así nos daríamos cuenta cuando el receso termine. Ambos nos sentamos, obvio, cada quien en su propia silla, colocándonos frente a frente.

-Sigues sin responderme –soltó de pronto alzando su ceja derecha. Al igual que él yo también alcé mi ceja viéndolo fijamente y después suspiré.

-Es una larga historia, no estoy aquí por gusto, y aún no te tengo la suficiente confianza como para confiarte mi historia –le respondí. Él me miró confundido.

-Eso lo sé, aún no me tienes mucha confianza, pero al menos puedes contarme un poco, tal vez te pueda ayudar, o aconsejar –me dijo en un tono amable.

-Mira, sólo te puedo decir que no estoy aquí porque quiero, fui obligada a venir aquí, y sobre tu última cuestión, yo no tengo ningún motivo para estar aquí, es decir, no hay algo que yo pueda decir "Aquí me quedo", o algo por el estilo –le dije. No usé ningún tono molesto, tan sólo le respondí al natural. Por una parte pensaba que sí quería contarle mi historia, que aunque dije que era larga tan sólo podía resumirla en algo como: "_En Seattle tenía novia, mis padres me descubrieron, son homofóbicos, lo vieron mal, mi padre creyó que alejándome de Carly se me quitaría el gusto por las mujeres pero se equivocó, y pues me tiene amenazada con hacerle algo si me acerco a ella, por eso acepté venir aquí para protegerla e hice un trato con mi padre el cual debo cumplir, y ese trato es terminar mis estudios aquí y olvidarme de Carly, mi ex". _Vaya que si logré resumirlo, pero sí le cuento eso estoy segura que me haría más preguntas al respecto en cada punto, entonces ahí la conversación sí se alargaría, y yo no quería eso.

-¿Y no haz pensado que tal vez puedas encontrar un motivo para estar aquí? –alzó de nuevo su ceja tratando de hacer la cuestión interesante. Y vaya que sí lo era, pues no había pensando en eso, pero lo veía imposible, es decir ¿Qué motivo podría encontrar?

-¿Qué clase de motivo? –le cuestioné, para cerciorarme de que él pensaba lo mismo que yo sobre lo que significaba un "_Motivo"_ en esta conversación.

-Pues no lo sé, tal vez encuentres a ese "Alguien" o esta ciudad pueda llegar a gustarte tanto que la ames –respondió. Y en efecto, lo comprobé, imagine que del motivo que hablaba era de ese, de encontrar ese "alguien", pero lo veía imposible, pues a pesar de que me dije a mí misma que olvidaría a Carly estaba segura que jamás encontraría a alguien más para compartirle mi amor, me sentía segura de que no podría volver a querer a una persona ni cerca de la mitad de lo que quiero, o mejor dicho, amo a Carly.

-Lo dudo, yo sólo quiero concentrarme en mis estudios… -le respondí recargándome sobre mi asiento.

Una chica pelirroja se acercó a nosotros, portaba uniforme de mesera, pero uno que se le veía perfectamente bien, se le ajustaba a su cuerpo a la perfección para que pudiera lucir lo bien formado que lo tenía.

-Hola Adam –le saludó la chica. Guau, se conocen.

-Hola, Cat –le devolvió el saludo mostrando una sonrisa.

-¡Oh!, Hola –dijo nuevamente la chica pero esta vez dirigiéndose a mí.

-Hola –le respondí para no ser descortés.

-Ella es mi amiga, Sam, es nueva en la ciudad, radicaba en Seattle –le contó Adam. No sé por qué lo hizo, dudo que a la chica le importe.

-Se nota, nunca la había visto por aquí –respondió la pelirroja sonriendo.

-Oye, por cierto, ¿Por qué no habías venido a trabajar estos últimos días? –le cuestionó Adam. ¿Qué le pasa a este tipo? ¿Venía cargado con preguntas o qué?, al parecer era lo único que sabía hacer.

-Surgieron unos problemas, pero ya todo solucionado –le respondió la pelirroja sonriendo. –En fin, ¿Qué ordenarán? –dijo sacando una pequeña libreta para anotar lo que le dictáramos.

-Yo lo mismo de siempre –respondió Adam en un tono natural y seguro de sí mismo.

-¿Y tú? –me cuestionó la pelirroja, pero no me miró, tan sólo seguía observando su pequeña libreta, pero con el paso de los segundos ella notó que no le respondía, pues la verdad no sabía que pedir así que ella se dignó a voltear a verme, y no sé por qué pero sentí su mirada posada sobre mí lo cual provocó que yo también levantara un poco mi rostro para poder mirarla. Y entonces sucedió algo extraño, sus ojos se posaron sobre los míos y tuve una extraña sensación. Estábamos viéndonos frente a frente contemplándonos, yo había notado su cuerpo bien formado y que es pelirroja, pero ahora que nos mirábamos mutuamente comencé a apreciarla mejor, noté que realmente es muy, pero muy bella, en su mirada se reflejaba que es una persona muy alegre, sincera.

De pronto sentí que incluso la palabra "_Motivo"_ retumbaba en mi cabeza al seguir viéndola a ella, pues, incluso pensé _"¿Ella podría llegar a ser mi motivo?",_ pero lo más curioso es el por qué pensé en eso, sí apenas la acabo de ver, porque "_conocer"_ aún no podía ser una palabra utilizada para este momento…

* * *

**Y hasta aquí el capítulo dos. **

**¿Un review?, ¿Sí?, uno pequeño, por favor. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**: Permítame conocerle.

**Nota importante: Sí no ha leído el fanfic "Sólo tú" probablemente le será difícil entender este capítulo, así que yo recomiendo que primero haya leído el fanfic "Sólo tú" y después se pase a leer este. **

**Estoy trabajando en un nuevo fanfic, iba a ser un "OneShort" pero la idea creció y pues también será CAM, ojalá puedan pasar a leerlo cuando lo publique. **

**Sin más que decir, aquí les dejo el capítulo tres:**

**POV SAM.**

-Hey, Sam, oye –Escuché a Adam hablar y de inmediato desvié mi vista hacia la mesa sintiéndome avergonzada. La chica, Cat tosió y también desvió su mirada.

-¿Sí? –le respondí a Adam con mi voz entre cortada, sentía sed, en serio mucha. Me aclaré la garganta para poder formular bien una oración y responderle de nuevo. -¿Sí?, ¿Qué pasó? –le pregunté a Adam.

-Eso mismo te pregunto, ¿Qué pasó?, ya no le respondiste a Cat, ¿Estás bien? –preguntó en un tono preocupado. Me recargué sobre el respaldo de la silla y acomodé un poco mi cabello.

-Sí, estoy bien, sólo me distraje –le respondí mientras mostraba una sonrisa.

-Bueno, ahora dile a Cat que ordenarás –me sugirió.

-Oh, sí, pues lo que ella me recomiende –dije. Me sentí torpe, era mejor preguntar el menú o algo.

La chica pelirroja seguía parada y sólo observaba su pequeña libreta, pero al escuchar lo que dije sobre "lo que ella me recomiende" volvió su vista hacia mí.

-oh, bueno, te traeré la especialidad de hoy –me dijo mostrando una sonrisa amable, pero se veía nerviosa. –Bien, sí ya es todo, ahora vuelvo con su comida –dijo y se retiró.

Adam se acomodó en su silla y me miró de frente.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasó?, ¿por qué esa distracción tan repentina? –me cuestionó preocupado. Y de nuevo recordé que al parecer este chico sólo sabía hacer preguntas.

-No lo sé, sólo, estaba pensando algunas cosas –respondí incomoda.

-¿A caso pensabas en tu antigua vida? –volvió a cuestionar. Y comencé a pensar de que debía contarle de una vez por todas el por qué estoy aquí, ya me estaba hartando tanto cuestionamiento. –Vamos, cuéntame, ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?, ¿Por qué estás aquí?, confía en mí –me dijo.

Suspiré.

-De acuerdo –respondí resignada. A parte el tema ya no era tan delicado, ya eso había quedado atrás, y es mi primer amigo, confiaré ciegamente en él y espero no arrepentirme en un futuro. –En Seattle mi vida era perfecta, y tuvo un giro inesperado –comencé. Él asintió para que continuara con la historia.

-Hace meses tuve un accidente en la carretera…

_-Ya no beban más por Dios, tenemos que regresar –nos decía Taylor a mí y a Patrick._

_-Relájate –le dijo Patrick, sólo diviértete. _

_-Así es, relájate, Taylor, regresaremos más tarde a Seattle, por ahora sólo diviértete –le dije._

_Taylor puso los ojos en blanco._

_La música retumbaba en mi cabeza, toda la fiesta era sensacional, vaya que el amigo de Patrick sabe organizar fiestas en una quinta, es magnífica. _

_De pronto más música iba retumbando en mi cabeza, iba en el auto mini-Cooper de mi amigo Patrick junto con Taylor, él al volante, yo de co-piloto y su hermana atrás, íbamos cantando y tomando._

_-Patrick, bájale a la música –gritó, Taylor._

_-No seas aguafiestas, Taylor. –le respondió Patrick._

_-No lo soy, pero es peligroso, y vas tomando, eso no se debe hacer, podemos tener un accidente –insistió Taylor._

_-Ese momento en el que Taylor insistió tanto yo sólo recuerdo que a Patrick y a mí nos valió un reverendo pepino –le conté. _

_-Vaya –dijo frunciendo el ceño. –Entonces… ¿Te gusta beber? –cuestionó. Alzó las cejas._

_Quedé sorprendida y algo ofendida por su cuestión, le tiré un de esas miradas que indican que mejor cierre la boca. Él sólo me observó con temor en su rostro._

_-Bueno, mejor sígueme contando –dijo con un tono de voz asustadizo. _

_-Prosigo… –dije. Y seguí contando la historia…_

_-Relájate, es de madrugada, la calle es nuestra, nada nos pasará –le respondió Patrick a su hermana, Taylor. _

_-Sí, Taylor, relájate, Patrick sabe lo que hace –apoyé a mi buen amigo._

_-Gracias pelos de oro –me dijo._

_-¿Pelos de oro? –interrumpió Adam confundido._

_-Sí, así me decía de cariño, ya sabes, por mi cabello rubio –le respondí._

_-Pero ahora lo tienes un poco castaño, ¿te lo pintaste? –me cuestionó. En serio no sé cuántas preguntas llevaba pero lo que si sabía o sé es que mis ganas de golpearlo se estaban presentando, sus cuestiones ya comenzaban a molestarme._

_-¿Eso importa? –le pregunté en un tono molesto. _

_-Creo que no –respondió él. –Bueno, sigue contando –dijo y se cruzó de brazos._

_-De acuerdo, prosigo… -dije. Y continué con la historia._

_Ambos brindamos con nuestra botella de cerveza y dimos un trago._

_-A tu pareja tampoco le gustará esto, Sam –me gritó Taylor._

_-Oh calla, no se enterará –le dije._

_-Oigan, la calle es nuestra, siempre he querido sentirme como si estuviera en una película de carrera de autos, aumentaré la velocidad –mencionó Patrick._

_-¿Qué? –pregunté confundida, y baje un poco el volumen. -¿Estás loco?, estamos pedos, ni se te ocurra –le dije._

_-haber espera… -volvió a interrumpir Adam._

_-¿Ahora qué? –le cuestioné._

_-¿Cómo se le ocurre aumentar la velocidad?, eso es algo tonto, es decir, debió estar consiente de que iba ebrio –agregó Adam._

_Me crucé de brazos y lo miré molesta._

_-bueno, mejor sigue con la historia…_

_Yo sólo asentí y continué…_

_-Patrick no lo hagas –dijo Taylor, sonaba nerviosa._

_-Yo estoy a cargo del volante, yo decido –me respondió Patrick._

_Taylor ya llevaba el cinturón de seguridad puesto, sólo faltábamos este tonto y yo. Así que me lo puse de inmediato._

_Patrick comenzó a acelerar más rápido._

_-Patrick, detente, -le dije. Comenzaba a ponerme nerviosa._

_-¿Qué te pasa, Sam?, hace rato me apoyaste, dijiste que sé lo que hago, así que ahora mismo sé lo que hago, nada nos pasará –me dijo y comenzó a acelerar más._

_-Patrick, por Dios, esto no es una pista de carreras, baja la velocidad ¡ahora! –gritó Taylor aún más nerviosa._

_Patrick iba gritando como un loco, como si no importará la vida o la muerte, él se estaba divirtiendo._

_-Patrick, ¡detente ahora! –grité enojada._

_Comenzó a hacer algunas fintas para asustarnos, soltaba el volante, aladeaba el auto y demás._

_-Diablos, Patrick, detente ¡ahora! –le grité más fuerte._

_-Pero, ¿Qué mierda? –dijo Patrick. –No puedo frenar, Sam_

_-Si, muy gracioso, frena –le dije. No le creí, era obvio que si ya nos había hecho la finta de soltar el volante y aladear el auto, era obvio que estaba bromeando con lo de los frenos._

_-Te lo juro, Sam, no puedo frenar –grito desesperadamente._

_-Patrick, frena –gritó Taylor asustada._

_Patrick comenzó a pisar el freno desesperadamente._

_-¡No funciona! –gritó asustado._

_Por más que pisaba el freno, el auto no se detenía, no podía disminuir la velocidad._

_Patrick se desesperó, soltó el volante._

_-¿Qué haces idiota? –le grite enojada._

_-No puedo con esto, vamos a morir –gritó desesperado_

_Tomé el volante, pero no podía conducirlo, Patrick quitaba mis manos del volante, y ahora ambos estábamos peleando por el._

_-Usa el freno del carro –le grité._

_-Está atascado –me gritó desesperado._

_De pronto venía un auto frente a nosotros, Patrick aladeó el auto lo más rápido posible. Lo cual provoco que el auto cayera hasta algún lugar en la obscuridad._

_Abrí mis ojos, no sé cuanto duré desmayada, el auto seguía volcado, la cabeza me dolía demasiado, y sangraba. _

_-¿Qué pasó?, ¿Dónde estoy?, ¿Quién soy? –son las preguntas que comenzaron a aparecer en mi cabeza, no recordaba absolutamente nada, y de pronto volví a cerrar mis ojos y ya no supe más de mí. _

-Y así sucedió, así sufrí mi accidente el cual le provocó la muerte a mi mejor amigo, y mi perdida de memoria –le dije poniéndome cabizbaja.

-Oye, en serio, como lo siento –dijo Adam en un tono serio. –Pero, bueno, sigo sin entender, dices que perdiste la memoria, pero, ¿cuánto tardaste en recuperarla? –preguntó mostrando un enorme interés en mi relato.

-Bueno, ahora sigue eso, después del accidente estuve poco tiempo en el hospital, y cuando me dieron de alta de inmediato regresé a casa, mis padres y mi hermana estuvieron conmigo juntos dos meses enteros y logré recordarlos, hasta que mi padre se fue de viaje y mi hermana regresó a Londres y fue entonces que recordé que mi vida en Seattle era un vacío, pues recordé que con mi hermana casi no convivía y que con mi padre no podía llevar una relación de "Padre e hija" normal, es decir, él y yo siempre hemos tenido nuestras diferencias –le dije. Tomé una servilleta y comencé a jugar con ella para calmar mis nervios y el dolor que sentía al recordar eso, no podía ver a Adam a los ojos.

-Sigo sin entender, entonces dices que tu vida era un vacío en Seattle pero cuando comenzaste a contarme la historia dijiste que tu vida allá estaba completa –mencionó Adam confundido.

-Te seguiré contando, necesito contarte a detalle para que lo entiendas –le dije. Él sólo asintió en forma de respuesta para que siguiera con mi historia.

-Bueno, Después de haber pasado los dos meses en mi casa y que mi padre y mi hermana se fueron pues yo me aburrí en casa, y platicaba con mi madre todos los días, ella me decía que actualmente me encontraba estudiando la carrera de mi vida, me habló un poco de mis mejores amigas y ellas me visitaban y me decían que estudiábamos juntas, pero yo aún no las recordaba del todo, sólo tenía recuerdos a la brevedad, a veces incompletos y eso era doloroso para mí, me sentía una recién nacida, así que le pedí a mi madre que me llevara a conocer el lugar, y me llevara a la universidad donde según me encontraba estudiando y el ambiente me gustó que le pedí que quería regresar al estudio y mi madre dudó, pero le dije que sería lo mejor para así poder recordar, ya que estando encerrada no lo lograría –le dije.

La chica Cat llegó con nuestra comida.

-disculpen la tardanza –dijo colocando un plato con un sándwich frente a Adam y para mí un plato con albóndigas y espagueti.

-Descuida –le respondió Adam.

-Gracias –dije. Ella sólo asintió. –Provecho –fue lo último que dijo y se retiró.

-Y bien, sigue contándome –propuso Adam.

-Oh, claro, te seguiré contando –le dije. –Y pues como te dije, mi madre dudó pero aceptó y entonces ya había durado tres meses sin escuela, perdí medio semestre, pero al volver hubo algo que hizo que sintiera que después de todo, mi vida en Seattle no estaba vacía –le dije mientras mostraba una sonrisa. Mantenía mi mano derecha sujetando el tenedor, mientras que Adam dejó su sándwich y me observó.

-¿Y qué fue lo que hizo que sintieras que después de todo tu vida en Seattle no estaba vacía? –preguntó Adam confundido. Me miraba de manera extraña, al parecer él estaba algo incomodo con la situación.

-Bueno, al llegar a la universidad yo iba toda perdida, incluso recuerdo que iba tarde así que casi corría, no lograba recordar bien la dirección, por eso –le dije mientras me metía el pequeño pedazo de albóndiga a mi boca y la comía. Al terminar de pasarla tomé de mi jugo de naranja, el cual Cat llevó después de la comida mientras contaba mi historia.

-¿Y después que más pasó? –preguntó Adam desesperado.

-Oh si, bueno, y entonces sucedió… -le seguí contando mientras recordaba ese maravilloso momento.

_Me dirigía a la Universidad, al parecer ya iba tarde, mientras caminaba de manera rápida hacia el salón choqué con una chica._

_-Lo siento –le dije sin si quiera mirarla, yo sólo estaba concentrada en llegar a tiempo a mi salón, y cuando estuve a punto de marcharme ella me tomó del brazo y me detuvo._

_-¿Sam? –dijo ella confundida, sonó como una cuestión, al voltear la miré y me di cuenta que era una chica castaña con una expresión confundida frente a mí._

_-¿Sí? –respondí yo de la misma manera, es decir, cuestionándole, y ella seguía viéndome de manera sorprendida y confundida al mismo tiempo, como si no pudiera creer que yo estuviera ahí._

_-Haz vuelto –me dijo sonando un poco más relajada. _

-¿Y no te dio miedo que una chica te tomara de esa manera?, qué tal si te quería secuestrar o algo –dijo Adam alterado. Yo sonreí ante eso, y sentí que Adam tenía razón, debió darme miedo, pero no.

-No, porque yo iba más concentrada en llegar al salón de clases, así que pues cuando ella me dijo eso yo le respondí de manera inmediata sin asimilar mis palabras antes…

_Sí, bueno, pero ya voy tarde, creo que mi clase comienza a las ocho y ya voy diez minutos tarde –le dije de manera rápida. Pero después de eso entré a mis cinco sentidos y la miré confundida. -¿Tú quién eres? –le pregunté. Estaba totalmente desconcertada. _

_-Soy-C-c-arly Shay –respondió titubeando y me miró a los ojos._

-Cuando me dijo eso _"Soy Carly Shay" _ y me miraba a los ojos sentí tan raro, tan extraño, como una corriente eléctrica recorriendo mi cuerpo, y sentí que le conocía de toda la vida, pero OJO, sólo sentí que le conocía porque la verdad en ese entonces yo no sabía que le conocía realmente así que… -

_-Lo siento, no te conozco –le respondí. Ella me observó y seguía sujetando mi brazo el cual soltó cuando le respondí eso y llevo sus manos a la boca mostrando lo sorprendida que estaba._

_-Entonces es verdad –se dijo a ella misma, casi susurrándose pero logré escucharla._

_-¿Es verdad qué? –le pregunté confundida_.

-_Lo que te pasó –respondió ella. Y entonces comprendí que ella sabía lo que me había ocurrido, supo que tuve un accidente y que perdí la memoria, y se suponía que no todos deberían saberlo, no gente extraña, sólo estaba consciente de que mi salón de clases lo sabría más tarde y no antes._

Adam casi terminaba su sándwich y seguía prestándome atención.

-¿Y entonces qué más pasó?, cuéntame, Sam, no me dejes con la intriga –me presionó Adam.

-Bueno, pues, primero empezó diciendo que era mi mejor amiga y que no le habían permitido verme, pero luego me dijo la verdad, que teníamos un secreto el cual tenía que recordar, que ella no me lo podía decir y dijo que me ayudaría dándome pistas y que así iría recordando poco a poco –

-¿Pistas?, ¿Qué clase de pistas? –preguntó Adam curioso. Metió el último bocado de sándwich que quedaba a su boca y lo masticó mientras me observaba atento para que prosiguiera con la historia. Mientras tanto yo aún tenía un poco lleno mi plato, creo que había perdido el apetito al estar contándole todo esto.

-Las pistas eran sobre cosas importantes que según ella y yo habíamos hecho, y me las daba llevándome al lugar de los hechos en algunas ocasiones… -

-¿Y funcionaron? –preguntó alzando la ceja derecha.

-Sí –respondí. –Y entonces pude descubrir ese supuesto secreto… -

-¿Y qué secreto era? –preguntó Adam con más curiosidad.

-El secreto era que ella no sólo era mi mejor amiga, sino también… mi novia –le dije. Diciendo lo de _"Mi novia"_ en un tono más bajo. Y comencé a jugar con mi comida, ya no quería consumirla, sólo me sirvió como un factor de distracción para perder un poco los nervios y no tener que ver a Adam a los ojos.

Adam no decía nada aún, no sé cuántos segundos pasaron para que pudiera decirme algo.

-Guau –dijo por fin. –Creo que comienzo a entender, entonces es así como dices que tu vida en Seattle no estaba tan vacía –comentó. Yo asentí. –Pero aún así, entonces, si allá tenías tu vida completa, ¿Qué haces aquí? –me cuestionó.

-Te seguiré contando para que entiendas… –le dije. –Después de que recordé la pasé muy bien con ella, intentábamos recuperar el tiempo perdido, ya llevábamos más de un año de relación y yo perdí todo un semestre sin saberlo, 3 meses que duré en casa por el accidente y los 3 meses más que tardé para recordar lo que éramos –le dije. –Pero no todo podía seguir color de rosa, olvidé mencionarte que ningún miembro de mi familia sabía que yo tenía novia, hasta que mi padre se enteró, yo sola me delaté, con mis llegadas tardes, intentar hacer que mis amigas me cubrieran, etc. –Suspiré. –Y entonces pasó, mi padre lo descubrió todo, resultó ser un homofóbico y mi madre no me apoyó, y entonces él decidió alejarme de aquella vida, hizo que terminara con Carly y me trajo aquí ya que no podía correr el riesgo de que yo pusiera el apellido en vergüenza, y ahora veme aquí contándote esto –le dije finalizando. Me recargué en el respaldo soltando el tenedor y cogí el vaso de jugo y bebí.

-Eso es muy triste, Sam –comentó Adam en un tono serio. Al parecer sentía lástima por mí. –Pero, ¿De qué le sirve a tu padre alejarte de Carly?, si aquí también hay mujeres y te seguirán gustando –

-El objetivo de él era que me mantendría lejos de Carly para no intentar mantener la relación de nuevo en secreto, y me trajo aquí para comenzar desde cero, una vida completamente nueva, donde según le prometí que me olvidaría de ese asunto de que me gustan las mujeres –le dije. Solté una pequeña risa ante lo que dije, recordé que mi hermana tiene razón, no es una tontería que me gusten las mujeres, no hay nada malo, simplemente así soy yo. –Pero, no hay nada de malo que me gusten.

-Entonces… -hizo una pausa. Al parecer buscaba las palabras indicadas para terminar la oración o crear una cuestión. –La versión corta de la historia es que tus padres no estuvieron de acuerdo de que tuvieras novia y te alejaron de ella y simplemente no hiciste nada para defender tu amor, ¿cierto? –preguntó él. Y entonces me sentí estúpida, era verdad, la versión corta quedaba así, y yo que le conté todo a detalle.

-Sí, así es –respondí. –Pero yo ya no podía defender mi relación con ella, mi padre es un hombre serio y peligroso, como te dije, él y yo hicimos un trato, él no le haría daño a Carly ni le molestaría a cambio de que yo me alejara de ella –le dije.

-Suena tonto, Sam –me dijo en un tono molesto. –Debiste defender tu amor, ¿A caso no le amabas? –Preguntó en un tono suave como tratando de demostrar que no se sentía enojado pero yo lo sentía, él estaba enojado.

-Es difícil, Adam, yo no puedo darle la contra a mi padre, yo dependo de él, y si intentaba defender mi amor por ella mi padre se encargaría de dañarle la vida por completo a ella, y yo no lo iba a permitir, y sobre tu cuestión –pausé. –Aún la amo, pero, he decido olvidarla, ya que dudo que ella me perdone por lo que le hice, tal vez ella me odia –le dije en un tono triste.

-Sí ella realmente también te ama, no te odiará, tal vez odia el que tu no hayas defendido tu amor, pero, ¿Qué pasó exactamente?, ¿Sólo abandonaste Seattle sin decirle nada o qué sucedió? –preguntó confundido.

-Bueno, creo que la historia aún no estaba terminada, aún me faltó contarte mi rompimiento con ella –le mencioné. Él asintió y decidí continuar con mi relato. –Bueno, después del convenio que hice con mi padre, tuve una última oportunidad para verla, lo cual fue causa de una petición de mi padre, es decir, él quería que yo volviera a ver a Carly pero sólo para terminar mi relación con ella de una manera tan dolorosa, sin muchas explicaciones, primero, mi padre me obligó a ausentarme unos días, que ella no supiera nada de mí, después de eso me dijo que ya era hora de hacer lo que tenía que hacer, le hable y como mi padre observaba como hablaba con ella por teléfono pues no pude decirle mucho a ella, tan sólo…

_Ella contestó después de sólo un tono de indicio de llamada._

_-Hola –dijo con su dulce voz, al parecer se le figuraba una sonrisa en su rostro, lo pude sentir._

_-Escucha, Carly, no tengo mucho tiempo, ¿podemos vernos? –le pregunté en un tono acelerado, pues mi padre me observaba con un rostro sin expresión así que me puse nerviosa._

_-Claro, ven a mí casa –me propuso. Pero obvio no podía ser en su casa. Mi padre sabía en que edificio vivía pero no el departamento y no quería correr el riesgo de que el quisiera acompañarme o mandarme a algunos de sus contactos._

_-No, en tu casa, que sea en otro lugar –le dije._

_-Pues tú dime en dónde –dijo en un tono que cambio de alegre a confundido. _

_-En el parque, en la banca de siempre –le respondí. Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió. _

_-De acuerdo, ¿A qué hora? –me preguntó ella. A pesar de que no podía verla yo sabía que su expresión era de confusión, ella ya tenía muchas cuestiones en su cabeza, eso lo podía presentir. _

_-En media hora, adiós –le dije y no espere a que ella me respondiera, tan sólo terminé la llamada. Miré a mi padre y él seguía observándome._

-¿Y por qué no aprovechaste que la verías para decirle la verdad?, es decir, pudiste decirle algo como "Volveré, sólo espérame, mi padre descubrió todo o algo" –comentó Adam.

-Te juro que si iba a hacerlo, pero algo me detuvo… -le respondí.

-¿Qué te detuvo? –

_Llegué al lugar donde la había citado, en el parque en aquella banca que sólo ella y yo conocíamos el significado tan especial que tenía._

_-Hola –me dijo ella cuando me acerqué._

_-hola –le respondí en un tono neutral. No quería ser descortés._

_Y entonces comenzaron las cuestiones…_

_-¿Por qué quisiste que viniéramos aquí? –preguntó confundida. Ella se encontraba parada frente a mí. Noté que ella tenía las mismas ganas que yo, es decir, de lanzarme a ella, tomarle de la cintura y besarla, pero no podía hacer eso._

_-Porque lo que te voy a decir es algo importante –le respondí. Le indiqué que nos sentáramos, y ella me siguió en cuanto yo me senté en la banca._

_-¿Y qué tienes que decirme? –preguntó seria. Por los movimientos que le vi, ella estaba nerviosa, ella no estaba preparada para lo que sea que yo tenía que decirle._

_-Escucha –comencé lentamente. –Nuestra relación es muy linda –sonreí cuando dije eso. –y ha estado marchando muy bien, pero –pausé y ella me miró sorprendida. –he estado pensando mejor las cosas, me di cuenta que esto no puede ser "normal" –le dije y ella frunció el ceño cuando dije "normal". –Nosotras no podríamos tener una vida como lo estuviste planeando, se me hace imposible, creo que lo "nuestro" sólo es algo pasajero, y debe terminar –le dije en un tono serio. Presioné mi boca fuerte conteniendo mis ganas de llorar. _

_-¿Qué? –preguntó confundida. Después de todo lo que le dije al parecer aún no podía asimilarlo. –Sam, ¿Por qué dices eso?, dijiste que a ti no te importa lo que la gente diga –dijo en un tono serio, al parecer se refería a lo que había dicho de "normal". –Y que pronto encontrarías la manera de decirle a tu familia –se refería a nuestra relación. –Ahora no entiendo –me dijo agachando su cabeza en un tono deprimente. _

_-Carly, mi familia jamás lo aceptará, y la verdad es que lo estuve pensando bien, y ellos tienen razón –la regué, pues me delaté de que mi familia y lo sabe. –No se puede hacer vida con una mujer, así que hasta aquí llegó lo nuestro –le dije. Y en serio me odié en ese momento, quería llorar pero no podía hacerlo, tenía que mantenerme fuerte y tratar de ser lo más fría e indiferente posible con Shay._

_Ya no podía seguir más ahí, me puse de pie para marcharme pero ella lo impidió. Me tomó del brazo e hizo que me girara frente a ella._

_-¡Espera! –gritó. -¿A caso no me amas? –me cuestionó y noté en sus ojos que comenzaban a ponerse cristalinos, ella quería llorar, al igual que yo pero se estaba conteniendo. _

-En ese momento yo quería gritarle la verdad, incluso muchas ideas llegaron a mi cabeza, quería decirle que tomáramos la moto de Spencer y nos escapáramos, pero ese "algo" me detuvo –

-¿Y ese algo qué fue? –preguntó Adam desesperado.

-Mi padre –le dije finalmente para poder llenar el espacio de la palabra "algo". -Él estaba observándome desde la esquina del parque, para ser exacta, desde la esquina derecha y entonces sentí temor, me congelé cuando lo vi. Usamos un lenguaje no verbal mi de manera rápida, él me dijo algo así como "Acaba con eso rápido, te espero en casa" y se fue. Y sucedió, terminé con Shay de la manera más cruel.

Adam no dijo nada por algunos segundos…

-Entonces te portaste como una… -

-Cobarde –finalicé su oración.

-Iba a decir "Miedosa", para que no sonará tan feo –

-No importa como suene, el significado es el mismo –le dije.-Y aparte así es como me llamó Carly, y tiene razón, es lo que soy, pero ya lo hecho esta y aquí estoy –le dije mostrando una sonrisa forzada.

Adam suspiró.

-No eres cobarde –dijo al fin.-Te comprendo, tuviste mucho miedo –dijo serio.-Pero bueno, si me permites, no es tan malo que estés aquí, seguro así estaba escrito en el libro de tu vida –Sonreí ante lo que dijo Adam _"El libro de la vida"_ yo nunca he creído mucho en eso.-Y puede que encuentras un motivo para ser feliz aquí –me dijo sonriendo.

-Lo dudo mucho –le dije incrédula.-Ya te lo dije, sólo quiero concentrarme en mis estudios –

-Eso ya lo veremos Puckett... –Dijo Adam con una sonrisa maliciosa.

* * *

Después de que terminamos de almorzar, Adam pagó ambos almuerzos yendo hacia la caja registradora de la cafetería. Después caminamos de vuelta a la universidad.

-¿Sabes?, ahora que me cuentas tu historia, tengo una amiga que también sufrió por amor, la diferencia es que su novia si terminó con ella, le dijo que ya no le quería–comentó Adam sorprendiéndome, pues me volvió a sacar de mis pensamientos.

-No hay diferencia –le dije sorprendida.-Yo también le dije a Carly que ya no la quería –le dije en un tono molesto.

-Sí hay diferencia, porque tú le dijiste que no la querías pero aún la quieres, en cambio a mi amiga realmente ya no la querían –respondió Adam defendiéndose.

-De acuerdo, sí hay diferencia –le dije sonando totalmente derrotada.

-De hecho, conoces a mi amiga –dijo y después sonrió. Yo quedé confundida, era imposible que yo conociera a esa amiga de la que hablaba, muy apenas y lo conozco a él.

-Es imposible, yo no conozco a ninguna amiga tuya –le dije. Él me vio de manera extraña.

-Vaya que era muy olvidadiza, Puckett, claro que la conoces, es la chica pelirroja que nos atendió en la cafetería –soltó Adam totalmente sorprendido.

-oh, ya, es cierto, bueno, no le di importancia a tu amiga, fue muy reservada –

-No siempre es así, creo que de nuevo tiene problemas con su familia o algo, después hablo con ella–me soltó Adam preocupado.

-Pues ojalá todo mejore con ella –fue lo que le dije finalmente para después entrar al salón de clases y tomar mi asiento.

El resto de las clases marcharon bien, aunque de vez en cuando perdía la concentración y recordaba a la chica pelirroja de la cafetería, y también recordaba lo que le conté a Adam, incluso me sentía aliviada por poder contarle mi situación a alguien, me sentía menos estresada.

Cuando la última clase terminó me despedí de Adam y salí del salón para encontrarme con mi hermana Melanie que me esperaba ya en la entrada principal de la universidad.

-Tardas mucho, Puckett –me dijo molesta.

-Oye, tranquila, ya estoy aquí –me defendí.

El resto del camino a casa fue en silencio entre mi hermana y yo, ella se puso a escuchar música mientras que yo sólo observaba por la ventana el camino y pensaba en tantas cosas.

Por fin en casa, lo único que quería era tomar una ducha y dormir.

-Que bueno que ya llegaron –dijo la abuela sonriendo recibiéndonos en la sala.

-Así es, abuela, ya estamos aquí –respondió Melanie acercándose para darle un abrazo y un beso. Al ver eso me sentí con el compromiso de hacerlo yo también.

-Vayan a cambiarse o lo que tengan que hacer, la comida ya casi está lista –nos dijo la abuela.

Yo asentí y me fui de ahí para subir a mi habitación…

* * *

**POV CARLY.**

Esto de iniciar una nueva vida no me estaba resultando, no había día que no me diera nostalgia al subir todas las mañanas al autobús y recordar cuando Sam solía hacerlo y sentarse conmigo, en serio me dolía, se supone que si renovaría mi vida tendría que empezar desde ya no pensar en Sam y no estaba resultando.

Terminé un día más de escuela, decidí hacer tarea o algo así, la verdad es que en mis intentos de hacerla sólo lograba volver a pensar en aquella rubia que alguna vez fue mía y tal vez la vida me arrebató, bueno, mejor dicho su familia, o no sé.

Todos estos días me he estado preguntando "¿En dónde estará?, ¿A dónde se habrá ido?, ¿Volverá?", esa última cuestión me la hago más a menudo, porque sinceramente quiero saber si volverá o no, y es ahí donde vuelvo a pensar que tengo que esforzarme más para renovar mi vida, ella se fue, probablemente para siempre, no debo pensar en querer esperarla, no lo haré, no la esperaré.

No sé como pero no me había dado cuenta que ya se había hecho de noche.

-Lo mejor será que termines la tarea y duermas, Shay –me dije a mí misma. Comienzo a pensar que estoy loca.

* * *

**POV SAM.**

Un día más de escuela, la verdad es que creo que ya me estoy acoplando a este nuevo ambiente, comienza incluso a gustarme más de lo que disfrutaba en Seattle. Al bajar del autobús me despido de mi hermana y le digo que la veo a la hora de la salida, ella sólo asiente y se dirige hacia la universidad. Mientras tanto yo volteo a ver la cafetería que está cruzando la calle, a la que fuimos Adam y yo y recuerdo ese momento que vi los ojos de la pelirroja.

-¿Qué haces Puckett? –pregunta Adam. –Doy un pequeño brinco, pues me asustó.

-¿Eh?, ah, pues sólo observaba el lugar –le respondí.

-Bueno, yo iré al salón, ¿vienes? –me pregunta amable.

-Adelántate, iré enseguida –le dije. Él sólo me observa.

-De acuerdo, te espero allá, entonces –dice y se va dejándome de nuevo sola.

Sentí la curiosidad de ir a esa cafetería, algo me decía que tenía que hacerlo, pero ¿Para qué?, entonces pensé que tal vez por una malteada o un café.

Crucé la calle y la cafetería recién abría, tal vez la señora que estaba ahí era la dueña pues me hablo de manera amable diciendo que enseguida estaría listo el café. Yo sólo le sonreí y asentí. Entré y cerca del mostrador estaba esperando a que me trajera el café, aún no llegaban los meseros ni la pelirroja.

-Aquí está su café, señorita –me dijo la señora de manera amable entregándome un vaso desechable.

-Gracias –le dije. Lo tomé y le pague un dólar por el.

Me seguía sintiendo confundida y de nuevo me pregunté "¿Qué hago aquí?" pero ya no di importancia y sólo caminé hacia la puerta de salida. Al salir me encontré que en la zona de lado izquierdo había una chica golpeando una máquina de dulces de manera desesperada.

-Oye, oye, oye –le dije de manera alterada para que la chica se detuviera, pero esta no me hizo caso.-¡Detente!, te vas a lastimar –le dije. Me acerqué más a ella y esta se giro a verme y entonces de nuevo me encontré con esos ojos que ayer también hicieron que los mirara fijamente. Era la amiga de Adam quien golpeaba la máquina, esa pelirroja que provocó que en algún lugar de mis pensamientos la palabra "motivo" volviera a retumbar, e incluso sentí que la respuesta a mi antigua cuestión de "¿Qué hago aquí?" estaba parada frente a mí.

-La máquina se tragó mi billete –me dice por fin. Y vuelve a dar una patada de manera violenta.

-Pero no es motivo para que le des patadas, te puedes lastimar –le dije. Ella sólo hizo un pequeño gesto.-No me importa lastimarme, no me importa nada –me dice y se deja caer recargándose en la máquina. Por lo que noté, la chica está triste.

-No digas eso –le dije y solté un suspiro. Solté mi mochila y me senté a un lado de ella recargándome en la máquina de dulces mientras seguía sosteniendo mi café.

-¿Tienes ganas de golpear algo? –le pregunté. Ella me miró confundida.

-Tal vez –respondió recargando su cabeza en la máquina.

-Mira, no te conozco, sólo sé que eres amiga de mi amigo Adam –le dije.-Pero me tomaré la libertad de decirte que tener ganas de golpear algo es querer desquitarse porque no ha sabido como enfrentar sus problemas –le dije. Y vaya que me tomé una libertad tan grande en decirle eso, lo que podría esperar era una patada en la cara de parte de ella por ser tan entrometida.

La chica suspiró y miró hacia arriba.

-Tienes razón, es verdad, no he sabido enfrentar mis problemas y por eso estoy enojada, y tal vez por eso comencé a golpear la máquina –me responde.

-Entonces… La máquina no se tragó ningún billete tuyo, ¿verdad? –le pregunté en un tono tranquilo. Ella se puso cabizbaja, y confirmó con la cabeza.

-Lo sospeché –le dije y mostré una sonrisa de satisfacción al darme cuenta que yo tenía razón. La chica se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Cómo que lo sospechabas? –me preguntó confundida pero sin mirarme.

-Esa misma excusa usaba yo hace mucho tiempo, sólo quería golpear algo y qué mejor que una máquina indefensa de dulces –le dije riendo. Al parecer la pelirroja se puso serena, lo digo porque la hice reír.

-No te creo –me dice en un tono más alegre.

-Es en serio, eso hacía, pero ya quedó atrás –le dije.

-Yo tampoco te conozco, también sólo sé que eres amiga de mi amigo Adam, así que también me tomaré la libertad de preguntarte algo –me dice

-Claro, pregunta –le contesto de manera alegre.

-¿Cómo le hiciste para ya no tener ganas de golpear cosas?, ¿Cómo enfrentaste tus problemas? –me preguntó. Sus cuestiones me sorprendieron, pues sinceramente no llevábamos tiempo de conocernos, tan sólo algunos minutos a causa de una máquina de dulces.

-Bueno, los problemas se enfrentan de diferente manera, a veces no puedes hacerlo tu sola, yo los enfrentaba con alguien muy especial en mi vida, me enseñó que lastimarme a mí misma golpeando cosas sólo haría que no los pudiera enfrentar de manera completa, y me hizo prometerle que jamás haría algo así y trato de cumplir al menos esa promesa ya que el resto que le hice no pude cumplirlas –le dije cambiando mi tono en cada palabra, antes sonaba alegre y ahora finalmente con lo de las promesas sentí que ardía del dolor por dentro nuevamente.

La pelirroja notó que mi tono de voz cambió a uno triste, ella me miró confundida y con lástima.

-¿Estás bien? –me pregunta. Su tono suena de preocupada, lo cual me parece raro, a penas y la estoy conociendo, ella no podría estar preocupada, así que lo considerare como un tono de lastima.

-Sí, estoy bien, es sólo que recordé algunas cosas –le contesté tratando de sonar neutral. Pero la verdad era que no estaba bien, recordé que no pude cumplir con las promesas que le hice a mi Panquecito.

-Lo siento, perdona si te hice recordar eso, yo sólo quería un consejo –me dice con un tono sincero.

-Descuida, y el mejor consejo que puedo darte es que ya no lo vuelvas a hacer, es más, también te comprometeré a ti –le dije en un tono entusiasmado.-Sé que apenas te estoy conociendo, pero intenta cumplir esta promesa –le propongo en un tono divertido. Solté mi vaso de café dejándolo a un lado y me giro al igual que la pelirroja y quedamos frente a frente y tomo sus manos. No sé por qué me tomé la libertad de hacerlo, pero lo hice.-Promete que intentarás enfrentar tus problemas y ya no te lastimaras golpeando cosas –le dije. Sonaba algo tonto, pero si hubieran presenciado la manera en qué golpeaba la máquina se asustarían, la chica quería destruirse en serio.

Ella me miró confundida.

-Es raro hacerle una promesa a alguien que apenas conozco –me dice en un tono serio. Me quedo sorprendida, es cierto, incluso ahora me siento tonta, ¿Cómo pude pensar que esta chica podría prometerme algo a mí?-Pero de alguna manera me haces sentir una confianza enorme –me dice en un tono más alegre.-Así que te lo prometo –me dice. La chica me sorprendió.

Quedé pensativa unos segundos.

-Es verdad, sí es raro hacerle una promesa a una persona que apenas conoces, así que te ayudaré a cumplir tu promesa –le digo mostrando una sonrisa. La chica me mira confundida.

-¿Cómo me ayudarás? –me pregunta curiosa.

-Permíteme conocerte, intentemos ser amigas, ¿Qué te parece? –le propongo.

La chica me mira por algunos segundos pero no responde.

Y ahora me pongo a pensar en cuál será su respuesta, pero sinceramente estoy incluso rezando para que me dé un "sí" como respuesta, y no sé por qué…

* * *

**Y hasta aquí el capítulo tres, la verdad es que aunque no parezca CAM me tomo la libertad de decir que SÍ LO ES, tan sólo hay que esperar a que el fanfic avance, es cuestión de tiempo para que la historia se vaya tornando al CAM, digamos que mientras una piensa en la otra ahí permanece el amor CAM. **

**En fin, ¿Un review?, ¿Sí?, por favor, uno chiquito :). **


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**: Es tan difícil.

**Nota: **_**Pues aquí traigo el capítulo cuatro, algo corto, pero no quería demorarme más de una semana para actualizar así que pues listo, aquí está xD.**_

_**Estoy en semana de exámenes, ¿Me desean éxito? Por favor :P, bueno no :(, sin más que decir, me voy, adiós.**_

_**PD: Gracias a los que han dejado review :3 jejeje :P. **_

* * *

**POV SAM. **

-Permíteme conocerte, intentemos ser amigas, ¿Qué te parece? –le propongo.

La chica me mira por algunos segundos pero no responde.

Y ahora me pongo a pensar en cuál será su respuesta, pero sinceramente estoy incluso rezando para que me dé un "Sí". Sentía una enorme desesperación, esta niña seguía callada y yo ya no aguantaba más.

-Sí, intentémoslo, permíteme conocerte –responde con una sonrisa. Sentí un enorme alivio al recibir su respuesta, tal vez alguien escuchó mis rezos desesperados y para callarlos me concedió el "Sí" como respuesta. La miré sorprendida y le solté las manos, fue incomodo hacer eso.

-Bien, entonces ojalá salgamos pronto –le dije.-Ahora debo irme, ya casi comienza mi primer clase y no me la quiero perder –seguía diciéndole para ponerme de pie. Cogí mi mochila sobre mi hombro y mi café en la mano izquierda, y después le extendí mi mano derecha para ayudar a la pelirroja a ponerse de pie. Ella aceptó de inmediato y le ayudé, no se sentía pesada, así que no fue difícil hacerlo.

-Gracias –responde en un tono amable mostrando una sonrisa que de inmediato quita. Tal vez sólo lo hizo por cortesía.

-Espero que ya te sientas mucho mejor –comenté y bebí un poco de mi café. Ya estaba un poco tibio.

-Gracias a ti lo estoy –respondió en un tono tímido.-Y ya que mencionaste lo de intentar ser amigas pues comencemos de una manera adecuada –me propone entusiasta.

-¿Cómo que de manera adecuada? –pregunté confundida.

-Soy Cat Valentine –me dice extendiendo su mano para estrecharla. La miro con una sonrisa y ella quiere, incluso lo desea que yo siga con el juego de "Comenzar de manera adecuada" así que lo hago, estiro mi mano y la estrecho.

-Yo soy, Samantha Puckett, pero tendrás el privilegio de llamarme "Sam" –le digo en un tono divertido y ella ríe ante lo que dije del "Privilegio".

-Que afortunada soy, entonces –me dice siguiéndome el juego. Y aunque el juego comenzaba a gustarme no podía seguir ahí, no me permitiría faltar a una clase.

-Tengo que irme, Cat, te veo después –le dije. Ella sólo asintió y yo le dediqué una última sonrisa y caminé rumbo a la universidad, la cual quedaba cruzando la calle.

Ni siquiera tenía reloj para saber la hora, pero presentía que no podía llegar tan tarde al salón, no creo que se me haya pasado tan rápido el tiempo estando con Cat.

Por fin llegué al salón y ahí estaba Adam sentado en su banco escribiendo sobre una libreta, o tal vez sólo hacía garabatos.

-Ya estoy aquí –le dije alterada. Me escuchaba agitada, pues caminé lo más rápido que pude para llegar a tiempo.

-Eso veo –respondió Adam. Me senté en el banco que esta detrás de él y el se giró hacia mí para verme.

-¿Por qué tardaste?, creo que tienes suerte de que el profesor aún no haya llegado –me dijo. Él observó la pantalla de su celular.-El reloj marca las 8:15, ¿Dónde estabas? –preguntó curioso.

-Sólo estaba por ahí, haciendo algunas cosas –le respondí. Mi tono ya no sonó tan agitado, creo que ya me había calmado. Era obvio que no le diría a Adam que estaba con Cat, y tenía verdaderas razones, una de ellas era que no podía decirle que la vi lastimándose, es su amiga y se preocuparía, y creo que aún es muy temprano para preocupaciones y en segundo creo que es mejor que el vea con sus ojos que Cat y yo comenzaremos a conocernos y ser amigas, tal vez le agradará la idea.

-Estuviste fuera por más de quince minutos, tienes suerte de que el profesor aún no llegue –dijo. Después vio que en mi mano aún sujetaba mi café.

-¿Tardaste quince minutos para comprar un café? –preguntó sorprendido.

-Pues algo así, es que recién abrían y tenía que esperar a que estuviera listo –me protegí.

-Dudo que hayan tardado quince minutos –contradijo. Tomó mi vaso de café y bebió de él.-Está rico, pero tibio –dijo y después me lo devolvió.

Por fin el maestro llegó al salón, me sentí aliviada, ya que Adam no seguiría cuestionándome por el resto de las clases, al menos de aquí hasta que llegara la hora del almuerzo.

* * *

[Seattle]

**POV CARLY. **

Aún no estoy segura si olvidar a Sam sea bueno, me lo he propuesto ya un sinfín de veces que no lo he logrado, es tan difícil acostumbrarme a una vida sin ella, me ha costado trabajo prestar atención en las clases. Existe una enorme diferencia, me refiero a que la hay en el aspecto en que digo que quiero "olvidarla" pero no podré, porque la diferencia es que ella aún existe, en tal caso resultaría más sencillo olvidarla si estuviera muerta, lo cual no quiero. A veces siento que ya lo he superado por completo, pero es tan absurdo, en tan poco tiempo no podría superarlo, aún la amo demasiado. Lo que más me sorprende es que mi orgullo aún sigue aquí, han pasado ya varios días y yo aún le guardo rencor. Mi hermano me dice que por ahí debería empezar, por perdonarle, pero yo soy de las personas que acostumbra a cumplir las promesas, así que ¿Cómo contradecirme a mí misma? ¿Cómo no cumplir una promesa que yo misma me hice?, yo me prometí que jamás le perdonaría a Sam.

Por fin la clase terminó, y una vez más, como dije, no puse atención. Mi amiga Missy ha intentando hacer que me distraiga invitándome a fiestas, al cine, etc. Pero en todas sus invitaciones me he negado, no tengo ánimo de salir.

-Hey, ¿Carly? –me grita Missy interrumpiendo mis pensamientos. Yo aún seguía sentada en mi banco y ya el salón estaba casi vacío, pues aún seguíamos Missy y yo aquí.

-¿Qué pasó? –le respondí confundida. Creo que aún no recuperaba mis cinco sentidos, incluso olvidé que estábamos en el salón de clases.

-Pasa que de nuevo estás distraída –respondió Missy con enfado. Creo que Missy está enfadada con Sam, ella la culpa por lo que ahora a mí me está pasando, pero yo soy la que tiene la culpa, para empezar fui yo quien aceptó ser novia de Sam, me hice falsas ilusiones inventando una vida a futuro y en mi elevación no me di cuenta que tarde o temprano mi avión de los sueños sería derribado. Así que es cien por ciento seguro que Sam no tenía la culpa de nada.

-Lo siento –le contesté apenada.-Es sólo que, bueno, ya sabes… -

-De nuevo piensas en Sam –terminó la oración por mí. Yo sólo asentí. Missy acercó un banco sentando a lado de mí.-Escucha Carly, no te entiendo, amiga, primero dices que ya no quieres hablar de ella, que no quieres saber que le pasó, que ya no pensarás en ella, y de pronto cambias de opinión, un día dices que ya la has olvidado y al otro que aún no, un día dices que tu vida estás renovando y al otro ya estás vencida diciéndome "No puedo" –me dice Missy en un tono calmado. Suspira.-Creo que ya es hora de que ahora sí te decidas, no puedes seguir así, ponte a pensar, tal vez Sam ya encontró a alguien más… -soltó Missy sin detener sus palabras, es decir, lo soltó así como si no tuviera delicadeza esa palabra. Quedé congelada cuando dijo _"Tal vez Sam ya encontró a alguien más" _la piel se me puso chinita de tan sólo pensar en eso. Yo negué con la cabeza.

-Imposible –le dije en un tono molesto. Yo había contemplado otras opciones, yo podría asegurar que Sam se encontraba sufriendo por lo cobarde que había sido al no haber enfrentado a sus padres para defender lo nuestro, tuve muchas más teorías, pero menos esa de que tal vez ya se haya encontrado a alguien más, porque como dije, es absurdo, en tan poco tiempo no se puede olvidar a una persona o superar, yo podría asegurar que Sam está como yo, sufriendo, arrepintiéndose, y demás por no haber hecho nada al respecto. Y yo lo siento así porque así mismo estoy yo, la diferencia es que yo aún le guardo rencor, no lo he podido vencer, en cambio Sam, tal vez ella sólo busca la manera de regresar y pedirme perdón, el cual, insisto, no el daré, yo no le perdonaré, me lo prometí, y lo debo cumplir.-Ella no puede encontrar a alguien en tan poco tiempo –le dije a Missy calmando mi tono.

-Es hora de que abras los ojos, amiga, ella se fue, ella nunca te amó de verdad –soltó Missy en un tono molesto.-Es estúpido, es absurdo, si ella realmente te amara ya hubiera hecho hasta lo imposible por contactarte y explicarte el por qué de su partida, pero no lo ha hecho, ¿Y sabes por qué?, porque está mejor sin ti, porque no te quiere –dijo en un tono tan firme y duro que sus palabras me dolían más de lo que incluso Sam me había hecho.

-Ya no sigas Missy –la detuve.-Me duele –confesé. Missy me miró con ternura.

-Lo siento, pero ya no quiero verte así, amiga –me confesó.- tu vida era mucho mejor cuando no habías conocido a Sam.

Suspiré.

No podía darle la razón, mi vida no era mejor sin Sam, al contrario, era un vacío hasta que ella llegó y le dio un giro inesperado, pero es increíble, cambió mi mundo a uno de mil maravillas y también fue la causante de terminarlo, pues obvio, era su creación, ella decidía como manejar mi mundo.

-Tengo algo que proponerte, amiga –me dijo Missy volviendo a interrumpir mis pensamientos. Yo la miré confundida pero ella tenía una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¿Qué? –le pregunté

-Tú eres "Carly Shay" –Comenzó a decir. Pues guau, no sabía he Missy, gracias por recordármelo, eso era lo que quería decirle pero tampoco estaba con ánimos de ser sarcástica.-La chica que siempre cumple sus promesas –me dijo. Y creo que ya comenzaba a tener una idea de su propuesta. Alcé la ceja e indiqué que siguiera con mi lenguaje no verbal.-Y como yo soy tu mejor amiga, jamás me negarías una promesa a mí –soltó con una sonrisa en su rostro. Creo que mi teoría ya iba a ser confirmada si terminaba de escuchar lo que Missy quería proponerme.-Así que prométeme que te olvidarás de Sam, que harás hasta lo imposible para no pensar en ella, si eso incluye meterte a un deporte o a clases de algo para que tengas más distracciones –Propuso finalmente. Y mi teoría fue confirmada, y es verdad, jamás me negaría a cumplirle una promesa a Missy y menos cuando me miraba fijamente para intimidarme.

Agaché mi cabeza y ella me tomó de la barbilla e hizo que la viera nuevamente.

-Prométemelo, Carly –insistió.

-Te lo prometo –respondí totalmente vencida. Sentí que ya no tenía opción.

-Excelente, amiga, y sólo recuerda, probablemente Sam ya encontró a alguien, así que si para olvidarla tienes incluso que odiarla más de lo que ya la odias pues sólo recuerda eso que te dije –me dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Missy se salió con la suya.

* * *

**POV SAM. **

La hora del receso llegó más rápido de lo que creí. De inmediato me puse de pie colocándome frente a Adam.

-¿Vamos a la cafetería? –le pregunté mostrando una sonrisa. Tal vez era porque estaba emocionada o realmente tenía hambre.

-Creí que hoy no querrías ir –dijo Adam algo confundido. Me miraba de una manera extraña, creo que sí quedó sorprendido al proponerle ahora yo que fuéramos a dicho lugar.

-Es que ahora sí tengo hambre –le contesté.

-De acuerdo, vamos –me dijo-A parte así podré cuestionarle a Cat algunas cosas –finalizó. Y entonces recordé que este chico en efecto, está lleno de cuestiones.

Al llegar a la cafetería nos dirigimos a la misma mesa de la vez anterior. Nos pusimos a esperar algunos minutos hasta que por fin Cat apareció. Y su semblante ya era distinto a como la vi hace rato, ahora se miraba más relajada, y con un estado de ánimo feliz.

-Hola –saludó mostrando una enorme sonrisa la pelirroja. Pero al parecer el hola no fue general porque sólo se dirigió a verme a mí.

-Hola –le respondí de la misma manera, es decir, sonriendo. Me sentí emocionada al verla. Intenté disimularlo, pero fue inútil. Adam nos miró extrañado, creo que él comenzaba a sospechar que algo nos traíamos ella y yo.

-Hola –dijo Adam. Al fin. Seguía observándonos, pero la pelirroja no se daba cuenta de la mirada de Adam.-¿Me perdí de algo? –preguntó confundido el pobre chico.

-No –le respondí yo mirándolo.-No, de nada, tan sólo la novedad de que Cat y yo somos amigas –le dije finalmente. Adam abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-¿Amigas?, pero si apenas las presenté ayer y ni se hablaron mucho que digamos –dijo Adam sonando lo más obvio posible en cada palabra que dijo. Y era cierto, de hecho a mí también se me hace raro el decir que somos amigas, bueno, la verdad no lo somos, la pelirroja y yo decidimos intentar conocernos para lograr serlo.-Bueno, no amigas exactamente –le dije a Adam para corregir lo que había dicho.-Mejor dicho, nos conoceremos para intentar ser amigas –le solté por fin.

-Así es –intervino la pelirroja.

-¿Y Cómo fue que pasó que llegaron a dicho acuerdo? –cuestionó el castaño.

-No es una larga historia pero no es un buen momento para contarte –le respondió Cat. Y era cierto, ella se encontraba en su hora de trabajo y nosotros en nuestra hora de almuerzo la cual dura poco.

-Es cierto Adam, no es un buen momento, te contaré camino al salón, ahora a almorzar algo y dejemos que Cat siga haciendo su trabajo –propuse. La pelirroja asintió y Adam también.

-De acuerdo, pero tienes que contarme todo Puckett –dijo.

-Lo haré –le respondí.

-Bien, ¿Qué ordenarán? –cuestionó la pelirroja y sacó su libretita y una pluma para anotar lo que le dictáramos.

* * *

El resto del día en la escuela resultó algo relajado, no hubo tanta presión de parte de los maestros y pude contarle con calma a Adam lo que le había pasado a la pelirroja en la mañana, lo cual lo dejó preocupado y prometió que hablaría con ella ese mismo día para averiguar qué es lo que le pasa.

* * *

**POV ADAM. **

Después de lo que Sam me contó que hizo Cat durante esa mañana me dejó preocupado, a pesar de que sólo llevo un semestre conociendo a la pelirroja ya le tomé un enorme cariño, es mi única amiga a parte de Sam, ya que ahora a Sam también le considero como tal.

Como le había dicho a Sam, le prometí que hablaría con Cat así que ahora me dirijo a su casa, bueno, mejor dicho a casa de su Nona. Observé la hora en mi celular y aún faltaban algunos minutos para que ella llegara, ya que aún se encontraba trabajando, según esos eran mis cálculos.

Espere unos 15 minutos sentándome fuera de su puerta y por fin ésta llegó.

-Adam, ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó confundida. Me puse de pie de inmediato para quedar frente a ella.

-vine a hablar contigo, ya me contó Sam lo que hiciste ésta mañana –le respondí en un tono calmado y preocupado a la vez.

Ella bajó su rostro intentando ocultarlo pero le tomé de la barbilla y lo levanté.

-¿Ahora qué pasó? –le cuestioné en un tono suave.

Ella suspiró.

-Más problemas…

-¿Con tu padre? –le cuestioné.

Ella sólo confirmó con la cabeza.

-¿Ahora qué te dijo?

-Lo mismo de siempre… -respondió ella. Vi sus ojos cristalinos, señal de que quería llorar. De inmediato me acerqué más a ella y la abracé. No sé si hice bien o mal, comencé a dudar porque comenzó a llorar, no de manera desconsolada. Pensé que estaba bien para que se desahogara pero a al vez mal por haberle recordado dicha situación.

-Tranquila, ¿Sabes?, si te sirve de consuelo, no eres a la única que le pasa algo así, mi amiga Sam también tiene problemas con su padre –le dije.

* * *

**POV SAM. **

Durante la cena todo era silencio, de nuevo portábamos el mismo lugar de siempre, la abuela en la cabecera y Melanie y yo a su derecha. Intenté romper el silencio pero no encontraba un tema de conversación adecuado. Melanie también intentó pero la conversación finalizaba de inmediato con una frase o palabra.

-Su padre llamó –dijo la abuela. Por fin algo interesante, es decir, tan sólo hace rato nos hacía cuestiones sobre cómo había marchado la jornada en la escuela o algo.

-¿Cuándo? –pregunté confundida.

-Hace 30 minutos aproximadamente –respondió la abuela. Tomó su vaso lleno de zumo de naranja y bebió de él.

-¿Por qué no nos dijiste antes? –le preguntó Melanie. Su voz sonó con algo de enfado.

-Pensaba decirles cuando termináramos de cenar, pero creo que es mejor decírselos ahora, ya que tal vez estarán ocupadas terminando sus pendientes o algo antes de dormir –respondió la abuela. Comienzo a creer que mi padre heredo de la abuela el porte de hablar de ella, pero a la vez no, porque a veces la abuela hablaba con un tono de afecto y con expresión en su rostro, en cambio mi padre no, él nunca cambiaría su tono de voz, él hablaba neutral o simplemente de manera dura, pero jamás sonaría contento o triste.

-¿Qué dijo papá? –volvió a cuestionar Melanie. Agradecí que mi hermana estuviera haciendo las cuestiones, a pesar de que me interesaba saber que había dicho mi padre, aún le guardaba a él algo de rencor, me sentía enojada todavía, así que yo no quería mostrar interés, lo digo porque así mi abuela no le contará a mi padre que yo era la que cuestionaba.

-Preguntó que cómo se estaban comportando –respondió la abuela. Apoyó sus codos sobre la mesa y sus nudillos en la barbilla y me miró fijamente. Maldita sea, no sé porque me senté a lado de ella.-Sobre todo tú, Sam –me miró fijamente. Y entonces pensé un sinfín de cosas, sobre todo en Carly y Cat, es decir, que tal si ahora mi padre mandaba a vigilarme y se cotilleó que ahora le hablo a una pelirroja, aunque pensándolo bien mi padre jamás habló de prohibirme tener amigas, así que mejor me detengo en mis pensamientos y sigo escuchando lo que la abuela tiene que decirme. Y respecto a Carly, sólo espero que ella esté bien.

No quería mostrarme nerviosa, no frente a esta señora que muy apenas recuerdo.

-¿Y qué le respondiste abuela? –le cuestioné yo. La señora me seguía viendo fijamente, me observaba, yo sé que ella notaba mi desesperación de querer saber la respuesta ya, vaya que me estaba haciendo sufrir.

-Le respondí que bien, pero me mencionó algunos puntos que debo hacer que cumplas –me dijo.-Le pregunté que por qué tendría que tratarte diferente a tu hermana y sólo respondió que por algo que hiciste en Seattle, lo cual me ha dejado confundida, ¿Tan malo fue? –me cuestionó la anciana.

-No fue tan malo –me defendí.-Así lo vio mi padre, abuela –contesté en un tono triste y molesto al mismo tiempo.

-¿Puedes contarme qué fue lo malo que hiciste? –propuso la abuela. Porque tu padre no quiso contarme –

-No puedo abuela, bueno no me lo prohibió, pero es obvio que si te cuento tal vez también lo verías mal y seguro me encerrarías en mi habitación el resto de mi vida –le contesté.

-No soy una abuela terrible, Sam –respondió ella recargándose en el respaldo de su silla. Me sentí más relajada cuando hizo eso, pues ya no me miraba fijamente, ahora ya la anciana descansaba sus brazos cruzándolos.

-Sólo dime que instrucciones te dio mi padre para mí –le dije sin interés alguno.

-De acuerdo, aunque creo que mi hijo está loco por querer ponerte tal reglamento, no estoy de acuerdo, pero debo hacer que lo cumplas –me dijo advirtiéndome. Yo sólo asentí.-Bueno, quiere que el mayordomo te lleve y te traiga de la escuela, podrás socializar y salir con amigos siempre y cuando sólo sea para hacer tareas en equipo, y estará acompañándote el mayordomo…

-¿Qué? –pregunté enojada. Me puse de pie de inmediato y la abuela me miró haciendo seña de que me volviera a sentar.

-Déjame terminar, Sam –me dijo la abuela en un tono calmado. Me volví a sentar para seguir escuchándole.

-Mencionó que tampoco podrás tener acceso al teléfono a menos que sea un llamada con él, tu madre o algún miembro de la familia, si quieres ir de compras será sólo conmigo, tu hermana o el mayordomo, el internet sólo lo usarás para tus tareas con un límite de tiempo –siguió la abuela mencionando cuidadosamente cada punto. Ella no contaba con una hoja de papel donde viniera todo eso escrito, ella se lo grabó de memoria.

-¿Por qué se le ocurrió darte ese reglamento hasta ahora? –le pregunté enojada.

-Porque apenas hoy tuvo tiempo de poder darme las instrucciones –respondió la señora.

-De acuerdo, entonces no me queda de otra más que cumplirlo –dije resignada.

-Sí te queda de otra, Sam, sólo cuéntame que fue lo malo que hiciste –volvió a preguntar la abuela.

-Deberías contarle, Sam, estoy segura que la abuela entenderá –propuso Melanie. Me giré a verla y casi la asesinaba con la mirada.-Bueno, sólo decía –finalizó mi hermana.

-¿Eres lesbiana, bisexual o sólo te gustan las mujeres y ya? –preguntó la abuela. Giré a verla y mis ojos se abrieron por completo, quedé sorprendida ante lo que cuestionó. Ella lo sabe, pero, ¿Cómo?, si ella dijo que mi padre no le quiso contar.

-¿Qué? –pregunté con mi voz entre cortada. Aclaré mi garganta y le cuestioné de nuevo de manera firme.-¿Qué?, ¿De qué hablas, abuela? –le pregunté haciendo como si no supera de qué hablaba. Pero realmente sabía a lo que ella se refería.

-Sabes bien de lo que hablo –respondió la veterana mientras seguía recargada en el respaldo de la silla.

-Yo no le dije nada –se defendió Melanie en cuanto me giré a verla y después regresé mi vista a la abuela.

-¿Cómo lo supiste? –le pregunté frunciendo el ceño.

-Recuerda que también tienes madre, Sam, ella me lo contó todo –dijo la abuela en un tono serio. Quedé sorprendida ante dicha declaración, de quién menos pensé es la que le contó a la abuela, pero ¿Cómo fue que sucedió eso?

-Estoy confundida –fue lo único que dije.

-Me pareció extraño todo el cambio radical que querían tener según tú y tu hermana, así que le hablé a tu padre para preguntarle por qué les había traído aquí, sólo respondió que por algo que hiciste pero que no me contaría, así que no quise quedarme con la duda, le hablé a tu madre durante varios días insistiéndole, y finalmente le convencí de que me contara y lo hizo, ella está arrepentida por no haber podido hacer nada en tu defensa, tomando en cuenta que no puede contradecir a tu padre, ella está preocupada por dicho reglamento que puso tu padre, y yo también lo estoy por ti, hija, así que ahora que ya sabes que yo sé lo que hiciste, sólo necesito que me lo confirmes –me dijo la abuela tan tranquila, sin prisa, como si un hubiera un día siguiente. La anciana estaba resultando ser muy gentil o planeaba algo en mi contra, aún no sentía confianza para contarle todo, pero si habló con mi madre es porque mi madre confió en ella, así que por qué yo no.

-De acuerdo, te contaré lo que hice, abuela –contesté resignada. Creo que ya no había escapatoria.-Yo no lo considero malo, sólo tuve una relación con una chica, es todo –le dije sin dar más vueltas al asunto.

-Eso me contó tu madre, pero, ¿Por qué no entraste en defensa de ese amor? –me cuestionó la abuela curiosa.

-Porque mi padre lo desaprobó, es una persona inentendible, él dijo que eso está mal, y por eso me trajo aquí –dije en un tono molesto.

-Bueno, pero aún no respondes a mí pregunta, ¿eres lesbiana, bisexual o sólo te gustan las mujeres? –

-Sólo me gustan y ya, abuela, es que no sé ni lo que soy, mejor ya no hablemos de esto, ahora ya lo sabes abuela, ahora sólo seguiré el estúpido reglamento y ya, todos felices –contesté indignada.

-Dije que debería hacerte cumplir este reglamento, pero no lo haré –Dijo la abuela en un tono serio. Mis ojos se abrieron de sorpresa.-Será nuestro secreto, le haré creer a mi hijo que te he hecho seguir el reglamento, pero tú eres libre, hija, haz lo que quieras –finalizó la abuela.

-¿Por qué me permitirás hacer lo que yo quiera?, ¿Y si mi padre se entera? –le cuestioné confundida.

-Él se enterara tarde o temprano, pero yo espero que sea tarea, por ahora eso no ocurrirá, él está muy ocupado, seguro ésta navidad no vendrá, a él le importa más construir su enorme patrimonio que cualquier cosa, así que descuida –contestó de manera firme la abuela. Me regaló una cálida sonrisa y se puso de pie.-Me retiro –dijo al fin. Y se fue.

Después de que la anciana salió del cuarto del comedor Melanie y yo quedamos como en estado de Shock.

-La abuela es increíble –dijo finalmente Melanie.

-Hay algo raro, no creo que quiera ayudarme de verdad, tal vez es una trampa o una prueba –le dije en un tono desesperante.

-Cálmate, Sam, la abuela no es mala, y a parte nuestra madre confió en ella, así que no hay problema –me dijo Melanie intentando calmarme. Y creo que lo hizo, debo confiar, aunque tenía que conseguir una forma de estar segura de esto.

-Habla con nuestra madre y pregúntale –le dije a Melanie que más bien sonó como una orden.

-¿En serio lo crees necesario? –preguntó confundida.

-Sí, hazlo, por favor –le rogué.

-De acuerdo, lo haré antes de irme a dormir y mañana te digo –finalizó Melanie. Se puso de pie y se retiró de ahí.

Y ahora quedé sola de nuevo, pensando un sinfín de cosas…

* * *

Un día más de rutina en la escuela, me dirigía ahora mismo a la cafetería para ver si podía encontrarme con Cat, ya me sentía de algún modo "libre" pues mi hermana me confirmó lo que esperaba ansiosa, mi madre si le contó a mi abuela todo y ahora tenemos un secreto, el cual espero que mi padre no descubra nunca, y si lo hace pues que lo descubra tarde.

De nuevo se encontraba esa señora abriendo la cafetería y me dijo que el café estaría enseguida, aunque la verdad no tenía ganas de tomar café pero serviría de algo esperar para hacer tiempo y así ver si llegaba Cat.

La señora me dio el café de manera amable y le pagué. Por la puerta principal entró Cat a dicho lugar y me sonrió.

-Hola, Sam –saludó amable.

-Hola –le respondí

-¿Cómo estás? –preguntamos al unísono. Reímos por lo anterior.

-Tú primero –le dije sonriendo.

-Pues estoy bien –respondió con una sonrisa.-lo digo porque estás aquí.

-Yo también digo lo mismo, me alegra verte –le respondí. Tomé un poco de mi café y le ofrecí pero se negó.-¿No te gusta? –le pregunté

-Sí me gusta, pero no se me antoja en este momento –respondió.

Quedamos en silencio un buen rato, yo volví a tomar de mi café para calmar un poco la tensión.

-¿Tienes planes para el fin de semana? –me preguntó de repente.

-No, creo que no –le respondí confundida. Era obvio que no tenía planes, apenas y conozco esta ciudad y gente.

-¿Qué te parece si salimos? –Propuso -ya sabes, Adam, tú y yo al cine y a cenar –dijo finalmente con algo de nervios.

-Me parece una idea genial, sí, sólo hay que acordar bien las cosas y listo –le dije sonriendo.

-Excelente –dijo mostrando una sonrisa.

* * *

_[Seattle]_

**POV CARLY. **

Tal vez ya iba tarde al salón de clases, no me importó en lo más mínimo, últimamente es lo que he estado haciendo, llegar tarde a las primeras clases, ya no sé qué rayos esté pasando conmigo. Mientras caminaba alguien me detuvo parándose frente a mí.

-disculpe, tengo prisa –le dije pero ésta se atravesó.

-¿Tú eres Carly Shay? –me preguntó la señora rubia curiosa.

-Sí, yo soy Carly Shay, ¿por qué? –le respondí. De pronto mis ojos se abrieron como platos cuando por fin pude contemplarla.-Usted es…

-La mamá de Sam –me respondió ella finalizando mi oración.-¿Tienes unos minutos disponibles?, necesito hablar contigo –me dijo.

-Cla-a-ro –le respondí. Tartamudeé un poco.

La madre de Sam me indicó que caminara con ella hacia otro lugar para hablar con calma. Así que nos dirigimos a la primera banca de ahí mismo de la escuela que apareció a nuestra vista.

* * *

**Y hasta aquí el capítulo cuatro, gracias por leer.**

**¿Un review?, ¿Sí?, uno chiquito, por favor :D. **

**Siganme en tuitaah o feisbuk :P. **


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5: ¿Tu motivo?

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de iCarly no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Dan Schneider y Nickelodeon. La historia sí es mía.

**Recuerden que esta es la continuación de mi fanfic "Sólo Tú" :D. **

**Notas al final. **

* * *

**POV SAM.**

Ya llevo medio semestre viviendo aquí y todo ha marchado bien, de algún modo mi madre me está apoyando sin que mi padre se dé cuenta, y eso de alguna forma me hace sentir bien.  
Es placentero despertar un poco más tarde de lo acostumbrado, bendito sábado, justo hoy mi hermana hará una fiesta sólo para celebrar que terminó la semana de exámenes, de algún modo hemos logrado entablar una maravillosa amistad entre todos, es decir, mi hermana, Adam, Cat y yo, nos reunimos y salimos juntos estas ultimas semanas y la hemos pasado de maravilla.

Bajé a la cocina y ahí se encontraba mi hermana dando órdenes a la nueva servidumbre que contrató mi abuela para que ayudara en la casa.

-Buen día –le saludé a mi hermana. Ambas nos encontrábamos en Pijama aún.

-Buen día, hermanita –respondió de inmediato y se acercó a mí.-¿Estás lista para esta noche?, vendrá Cat y puedes aprovechar para –Comenzó a decir en un tono picarón.

-¿Para qué? –le interrumpí en un tono molesto. Estos últimos días mi hermana me ha estado insistiendo de que es hora que comience a rehacer mi vida en el aspecto del amor, y si lo he pensado porque bien recuerdo yo aún creo que siento algo por Carly, pero ella está muy lejos de mí, en cambio Cat, ella está aquí, conmigo, en casi todo momento.

-Ya sabes para qué, se han estado cortejando mucho, ya parecen "Pareja", ya deberían andar –soltó de pronto y caminó hacia la nevera.

-Sólo llevo tres meses conociéndole –le dije cruzándome de brazos. La verdad es que tres meses ya podrían ser suficientes para comenzar una relación amorosa con alguien, pero para mí no, aunque con Carly fue distinto, a mi Cupcake con tan sólo un mes de conocerle y de inmediato le pedí que fuera mi novia.

-Pues ya son suficientes esos tres meses –respondió mientras abría la puerta de la nevera y sacó un jugo, enseguida lo cerró y se giró para verme.-Oye, en serio a Cat le gustas –comenzó a hablar y bebió de su jugo.-Creo que ella está esperando a que se lo pidas –volvió a hablar y dio otro sorbo a su jugo y después lo dejó sobre la barra de la cocina.-Así que ésta noche es perfecta para que lo hagas –terminó por decir.

-¿Pedirle que sea mi novia? –le pregunté confundida. Alcé mi ceja y ella hizo lo mismo, al parecer era como si me mirara frente al espejo, y no precisamente porque es mi gemela, sino que tuvimos la misma expresión.-Yo no puedo hacerlo –le respondí vencida.

-¿Por qué no?, ¿No te gusta? –preguntó mi hermana en un tono molesto.

-No es eso, claro que me gusta, pero siento que estoy traicionando a Carly –le respondí. Y es verdad, siento que le estoy traicionando, yo aún no olvido por completo a mi Cupcake, ni creo poder hacerlo, tan sólo he vivido día tras día intentando superarla, y vaya que Cat a servido de mucho para lograr este objetivo.

-Tú ya no eres nada de Carly, ella está lejos, ya no volveremos a Seattle, hermana, que te entre esa idea en la cabeza, ahora lo que importa es el presente, míralo como un obra del destino, ahora tu destino es Cat, así que no eches a perder esta oportunidad, hoy es el gran día, Cat lo espera –dijo molesta. Al escuchar eso de "Ya no volveremos a Seattle" me dolió hasta en los huesos, probablemente eso era verdad, yo ya no sabía que sería de mi futuro, tan sólo tenía que seguir en mi presente, yo no podía definir o decir que ya tenía algún plan porque realmente no era así, también cabe pensar en que probablemente Carly ya me olvidó, ya encontró a alguien más, así que analizando las cosas, mi hermana tiene razón, no debo echar a perder esta oportunidad.

-Tienes razón –comencé a responderle en un tono triste.-Ya no soy nada de Carly, en todo tienes absoluta razón –le dije mientras pasaba mi mano derecha sobre mi cabello despeinado.-Lo pensaré, tal vez me anime para pedirle a Cat que sea mi novia –le dije. Melanie de inmediato dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Así se habla, hermanita –respondió entusiasmada y dio un pequeño salto de la emoción como una niña de preescolar cuando recién le acaban de colocar una estrellita en la frente por haber llevado la tarea correctamente.

* * *

_**[Seattle]**_

**POV CARLY. **

Ya han pasado más de 2 meses desde que hablé con la mamá de Sam, desde que por fin tengo muy claro el motivo del por qué se fue mi rubia, y ahora es que la amo mucho más, lo que hizo por mí fue un gran sacrificio, bueno, sí así se le puede llamar.  
La mamá de Sam se notaba arrepentida por no haber apoyado a su hija desde un principio, me contó que le tomó por sorpresa la situación y que su esposo fue el causante de que mi relación con Sam terminara, y que en parte ella también tuvo culpa, y la acepta.

Mis pensamientos fueron turbados por alguien que tocó la puerta.

-Carly, ¿Estás despierta?, sé que es sábado pero necesito que te pongas lista –gritó Spencer del otro lado. ¿Y ahora qué?

-Sí, Spencer, estoy despierta –le dije mientras me ponía cómoda sobre el respaldo de mi cama.-Pasa –grité.

El entró y se acercó hacia mí.

-Hermanita, levántate, hay que almorzar algo y después ir a Yakima con el abuelo, será un corto camino –dijo entusiasmado.

-Ya voy –le dije sin ánimos de nada.

-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó preocupado. No podía ocultarle a mi hermano que no ocurría nada.

-Ya sabes, lo mismo de siempre –le respondí decaída.

-¿De nuevo pensando en Sam? –interrogó como si fuese lo más obvio, diría yo que fue una afirmación.

-Sí –contesté.

Se sentó a un lado de mí.

-Creí que ya habías decidido olvidarla y reiniciar tu vida –soltó.

-Desde que hablé con la mamá de Sam mi decisión cambió, yo aún tengo esperanza, Sam volverá, o yo iré a buscarla en cuanto termine mi carrera y sea alguien en la vida –le respondí elevando mi tono de voz como sintiéndome orgullosa.

-¿Y sí ya encontró a alguien más? –cuestionó desanimado.

-Ella sólo me ama a mí, tal vez tendrá distracciones o qué sé yo, pero ella me seguirá amando, yo lo sé –le contesté con toda seguridad.

-¿Y qué hay de la promesa que hiciste?, tú eres Carly Shay, jamás has roto una promesa –insinuó Spencer. Y era cierto, yo jamás he roto una promesa, pero ¿Por qué mi hermano me lo recordaba?, ¿Él sabrá algo? O ¿Por qué su insistencia de olvidar a Sam?, seguro sólo quiere mi bienestar, es obvio, pero yo de su parte esperaba apoyo, es decir, él me apoya, pero yo esperaba que él me dijera que yo estaba en lo correcto al querer esperar por Sam, pero no, él no lo aprueba, así que sólo me queda apoyarme a mí misma.

-¿Te refieres a la promesa de que jamás le perdonaría a Sam? –le cuestioné. Era obvio que ya sabía que se refería a esa promesa. Mi hermano sólo asintió.-Bueno, ese día estaba muy dolida y no sabía las razones del por que se fue –me defendí.

-Aún así, ese día yo te dije que esperaras, que tarde o temprano sabrías los motivos, pero no me escuchaste, y prometiste eso, ahora dime, ¿romperás esa promesa? –preguntó Spencer en un tono desafiante. Yo jamás he roto una, pero ahora mi decisión he cambiado, he decidido esperar por mi rubia, yo estoy segura que de parte del destino ella y yo estaremos juntas otra vez, sólo debo esperar.

Spencer me seguía observando esperando a que le respondiera.

-¿Y bien? –preguntó en un tono ansioso mi hermano.

-Tal vez rompa mi promesa –le dije. Él alzó su ceja derecha como dudando.-Dije que Tal Vez –volví a decir y él repitió la expresión en su rostro de alzar la ceja.-De acuerdo sí, he roto esa promesa, le perdono a Sam –respondí cruzándome de brazos como si estuviera haciendo pucheros.

* * *

**POV SAM. **

Por fin se llegó la noche, y la fiesta de mi hermana comenzó, sus compañeros de clases y otras personas comenzaron a llegar, mientras tanto mi abuela se encontraba en su habitación, obviamente aprobó la fiesta pero con la condición de que nos divirtiéramos, ya comencé a tenerla confianza a la veterana.  
La fiesta se estaba llevando a cabo en la terraza, un lugar muy amplio, el Dj poniendo música desde una esquina y la servidumbre abriendo las botellas de cerveza o haciendo bebidas para quien quisiera.  
Mi hermana estaba usando un vestido rosa, sujetando su cabello en una coleta, luce muy linda la anfitriona. Yo me fui por lo más cómodo, unos jeans ajustados color negro, una blusa de cuadros rosa y mi chaqueta de cuero con tenis color negro, dejando mi cabello suelto en rizos.  
Por fin llegaron Adam y Cat a la celebración, de inmediato me acerqué a ellos para recibirlos y recordé lo que le había dicho a mi hermana en la cocina en cuanto dirigí mi vista hacia Cat.

-Hola –saludó Adam haciendo algún paso de baile por la música. Yo reí al mismo tiempo que Cat.

-hola –respondí sonriendo. Y después dirigí mi mirada hacia Cat.-Hola, Cat –le saludé únicamente y exclusivamente a ella. Adam lo notó.

-Creo que ya estoy demás –mencionó Adam.-Lucen muy lindas chicas, iré a buscar a Melanie, adiós –dijo y se fue de inmediato.

-Adam tan ocurrente, como siempre –mencionó Cat riendo. Yo sonreí y asentí.

-Lo sé, en fin, luces muy bella –le dije. Y me sonroje al decírselo. Ella sonrió.

-Tú también –respondí ella acomodando un mechón de cabello que caía sobre su oreja.

Cat estaba usando un vestido rosa como de una pequeña niña, con su cabello pelirrojo suelto.

Cat y yo comenzamos a divertimos en la fiesta a nuestra manera, estábamos riendo y charlando y nada nos detenía. Intenté tomar algo de cerveza o una bebida pero Cat me lo impidió, dijo que era por mi bien, y le creí.

-Oye, ¿Qué tal si vamos a caminar al jardín o a otro lugar? –propuso Cat cerca de mi oído. Yo sonreí ante su propuesta.

-Claro, vamos –le dije. Le tomé de la mano y nos fuimos de la fiesta.

Salimos de la casa y nos dirigimos a donde se encuentra la fuente de agua que está en medio, nos acercamos y Cat mojó sus manos en ella.

-Es muy grande la casa de tu abuela –comentó la pelirroja mientras seguía mojando sus manos en la fuente.

-Lo sé –le respondí en un tono amable. Me acerqué a ella y también comencé a mojar mis manos en la fuente.

De pronto noté que su rostro se puso algo deprimente, su estado de ánimo cambió.

-Oye, a ti te ocurre algo –le dije. Se giro para verme y mostró la sonrisa más forzada que había visto jamás.

-No me pasa nada, estoy bien –respondió ella y regreso su vista a sus manos.

Le tomé del brazo y la retiré de la fuente llevándola a un metro de ahí.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿De nuevo tu padre? –le cuestioné sin dudarlo. Ella se puso cabizbaja, mi sospecha fue confirmada.-¿Ahora qué te dijo? –le pregunté molesta.

-Lo mismo de siempre, no puedo creer que aún no pueda acostumbrarme a sus reclamos –dijo la pelirroja entristecida.

-No es cosa de acostumbrarse, él debe entender el por qué has tomado dichas decisiones –le dije molesta. Ella bajó su rostro. Le tomé de la mano y caminé hacia la salida.

-¿A dónde vamos? –me preguntó confundida.

-A otro lugar, para hablar con más calma, y a parte para sacarte una sonrisa –le dije.

* * *

**POV MELANIE. **

Aún no es tan noche, pero no puedo creer que mi hermana y Cat se hayan desaparecido, si la abuela se entera seguro me mata, pero bueno, mientras siga en su habitación aún no se dará cuenta.

-Pues nada –llegó diciendo Adam.-No sé en dónde están –dijo Adam rindiéndose.

-Ten, toma un trago –le dije ofreciéndole de mi cerveza.

-Gracias –la aceptó y bebió.-Hay algo que aún no puedo creer –mencionó el chico.

-¿Qué? –interrogué confundida.

-Tu hermana me dijo que le gusta tomar y cuanta cosa, ¿Me mintió?, no lo hizo durante el tiempo que estuvo aquí –dijo el muchacho sorprendido.

-Lo que pasa es que Cat no se lo permitió –le dije riendo.

-Guau, aún no son pareja y Cat ya le pone condiciones, tu hermana es débil –dijo el chico riendo.

-Es una mandilón –respondí riendo. Le quité la cerveza a Adam y di un trago.-Mira, ya dejemos de buscarlas, la noche aún es joven, disfrutemos la fiesta –le dije.

-De acuerdo –respondió sonriendo.

* * *

**POV SAM. **

-¿Por qué estamos en este parque, Sam? –preguntó la pelirroja confundida.

-Te dije que quería sacarte una sonrisa, así que vayamos a los columpios –le dije en un tono divertido.

-Estás loca –dijo riendo.

-Algo –le respondí. Le tomé de la mano y la dirigí hacia donde se encontraban esos asientos que van de arriba hacia abajo. Se subió a un columpio, el cual comencé a empujar cuidadosamente.

-¿Y bien? –comencé a hablar. –Dígame, Señorita, Valentine, ¿Quiere consultar con su Psicóloga Sam? –le pregunté en un tono divertido. Normalmente, cuando Cat y yo charlábamos de problemas personales nos dirigíamos aquí, cada una subía al columpio en turno y comenzaba a hablar, ese juego nació así de repente en una ocasión cuando Cat ya no soportaba más ocultar tanto llanto, y entonces fue que vinimos aquí e hicimos justamente lo que estamos haciendo ahora y comprendí su historia e intento ayudarle.

-Así es –respondió ella en un tono divertido. Y aunque yo me encontraba detrás de ella pude sentir que dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro. Yo seguía empujando el columpio cuidadosamente esperando a que ella comenzara a hablar.

-¿Sabes?, ya no puedo más, a veces ya no quisiera estar aquí, quiero regresar a Los Ángeles, pero el trato que hice con mi padre fue fuerte –comenzó a decir y yo seguí escuchándole con atención.-Amo a mi Nona, por eso estoy aquí, y a parte también estoy aquí por otro motivo –dijo eso último en un tono tímido. Yo sentí mi cuerpo ardiendo, algo caliente, pero no de esa forma de cachondeo.-Seguro la esposa de mi padre es quien ha estado influyendo en sus decisiones, la detesto –dijo cambiando su tono a furiosa.

-Oh vamos, Cat –comencé a decirle.-No la detestes, mira, escucha, te entiendo perfectamente, yo también tengo un trato con mi padre, pero bueno, no estamos hablando de mí, sino de ti, pero sólo te puedo aconsejar que te mantengas fuerte y firme, no de rindas, demuéstrale a tu padre que tu puedes, que ya no necesitas de él, ya lograste independizarte, así que sé feliz –le dije animándola.

-Tienes razón, pero es que mi padre no era así, él cambió por culpa de esa mujer –dijo furiosa.-¿Usted quiere consultar señorita Sam? –preguntó en un tono divertido.

-Claro –respondí yo. Y ambas cambiamos lugares, yo me senté en el columpio y ella se puso detrás de mí para comenzar a empujarlo.

-Y dígame, Señorita, Sam, ¿Así que me entiende perfectamente? –cuestionó en un tono divertido.

-Claro –respondí de inmediato. Nuestras historias con nuestros padres son similares –le dije cambiando mi tono a algo deprimente.-Yo también hice un trato o acuerdo con mi padre, pero soy una insubordinada, he roto algunas reglas al respecto, lo cual me tiene sin cuidado, y pues ya le he contado mucho sobre mi padre, es un hombre muy reservado, muy recto, él sólo quiere construir su propia fortuna para dejar su apellido en lo alto, creo que es lo único que le importa, así que ¿lo ves?, nuestros padres son tan parecidos, están obsesionados, por eso es que le entiendo perfectamente bien, pero en fin, eso ya no importa, mejor respóndame, ¿le puedo confiar un secreto? –le pregunté en un tono divertido.

-Claro –respondió mientras seguía empujando cuidadosamente el columpio.

-Bien, mira, cuando llegué aquí tenía otros planes, sólo quería concentrarme en mis estudios, no conocer a nadie, esperar a ser mayor de edad e irme, pues yo no había encontrado un buen motivo para seguir aquí –le dije.-Pero eso cambió, yo al igual que usted tengo un motivo para seguir aquí –dije. Y al mencionar eso Cat dejó de empujar el columpio y se posicionó frente a mí.

-¿Y qué motivo encontró? –me cuestionó de frente. Yo pasé saliva sobre mi garganta al verla.

-Sí usted me dice su motivo yo le digo el mío –le propuse. Ella sonrió ante la propuesta.

-Bueno, antes de eso, también quiero confiarle algo –me dijo.

-Adelante –le dije para que prosiguiera.

-Ese día que me encontraste lastimándome en la maquina de dulces yo estaba pensando en tirar la toalla, en rendirme por completo, pero llegó usted para salvarme, yo ya no tenía otro motivo para seguir aquí, ni mi Nona resultaba ser tal, pero ese día mi perspectiva cambió y gracias a usted encontré un nuevo motivo para seguir luchando contra mi padre –me dijo mostrando una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Me alegra escuchar eso –le dije sonriendo.-Y ahora que me confió eso, ¿ya me puede decir qué motivo encontró? –le cuestioné en un tono divertido.

-Usted primero, ya que usted es la que está consultando –me respondió.

-Primero usted –le dije. Me puse de pie frente a ella y le indiqué que camináramos.

-Bien –respondió vencida.-Escucha, toda mi vida había sido tormento, incluyendo lo de mi ex, fue un sufrir, creí que jamás la superaría, era como si estuviera en un cuarto obscuro y tenía un millón de llaves y jamás encontraría la correcta para abrir la puerta, pero llegaste tú y la abriste –soltó de pronto sonrojándose.

-Hey, yo pienso de esa manera, yo también me sentí así cuando llegué aquí, dije palabras que no debí decir, porque mi perspectiva también cambió, y eso es gracias a ti, también sentía que viviría en algún cuarto obscuro con un millón de llaves y que jamás lograría abrirla, pero llegaste tú y la abriste –le respondí sonriendo.

-El punto es que quiero que sepas que contigo siento que encontré mi motivo –mencionó. Yo sonreí al escuchar eso.

-¿Sabes?, y de nuevo aquí hay algo loco, porque yo sigo pensando igual que tú, yo también encontré mi motivo contigo –le dije.

-Tratas de decir que… -dudó Cat.

-Sí, Cat, tú eres el motivo que encontré para seguir aquí, a pesar de que dije que jamás encontraría alguno tú cambiaste mi forma de pensar, me haces sentir bien, y quiero que sepas que gracias a ti ya no me quiero ir de aquí –le dije. Ella se sonrojó.

-Entonces ¿te digo algo? –cuestionó la pelirroja. Yo sólo asentí.-Así tenía que pasar, ¿No crees?, es algo así como que obra del destino, tú y yo, conocernos y…

-entendernos –terminé por decir.

-Exacto –respondió ella sonriendo.-De algún modo estamos…

-Sincronizadas –volví a terminar.

-Así es, conectadas, como si fuéramos…

-Uno mismo –volví a terminar y ella frunció el ceño.

-Me das miedo –dijo sonrió.

-No temas –le dije.

Por fin llegamos afuera de la casa de mi abuela.

-Cat, ¿te puedo preguntar algo? –

-Ya lo estás haciendo –respondió ella divertida.

-oh vamos, bueno, es algo importante –le dije.

-Claro, pregunta –dijo sonriendo.

Me puse de rodillas frente a ella y tomé su suave mano.

-¿Qué haces Sam? –preguntó confundida.

-Lo que debí hacer hace semanas –le respondí. –Y no será una pregunta, sonará como una orden.

-¿De qué hablas? –volvió a cuestionar confundida.

-Sé mi novia, Valentine –le dije y ella quedó sorprendida ante mi propuesta que más bien sonó como una orden a un soldado.

Cubrió su boca con su mano libre, y después dejó mostrar una sonrisa, ella jaló de mi mano para que me pusiera de pie frente a ella.

-Claro que sí, Puckett –respondió sonriendo y me abrazó de la cintura escondiendo su cabeza sobre mi cuello.

Y ahora comienzo a sentir que esto fue un impulso, fue algo rápido de la forma en que se lo pedí, de hecho no creí que fuera así, pero estaba segura que no me arrepentía, incluso al momento de pedírselo recordé a Carly, pero con su respuesta Carly fue borrada de mi mente. Y ahora me siento de algún modo relajada, con este abrazo me estoy dando cuenta que Cat no sólo me gusta y la quiero, también me doy cuenta que me estoy enamorando, sólo ella hace que me estremezca así como Carly solía hacerme sentir del mismo modo. Di un beso en la cabeza de Cat y después la posicioné frente a mí.

-Entremos, seguro nos están buscando o algo y démosles la gran noticia de que ya somos pareja –le dije y ella me mostró su linda sonrisa y depositó un beso en mi mejilla, tomó mi mano y entramos a la casa.

Continuará…

* * *

**Nota 1**: Y hasta aquí el capítulo 5, algo corto, bueno muy corto, pero ya en los próximos se viene un enorme avance, ya casi el reencuentro CAM :D.

**Nota 2**: La facu me consume poco a poco así que si tardo en actualizar es por culpa de eso :(.

**Nota 3**: Chequen en mi cuenta, tengo otro fanfic que no sé si continuar y subí un nuevo OneShot CAM :P.

**Dejen un Review, porfavor! :D uno chiquititillo :D. **


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6: Enamorada .-.

**NOTAS AL FINAL :). **

**POV SAM. **

Un mes pasa demasiado rápido si lo disfrutas con la persona que más quieres, así me siento yo, pues estar con Cat es lo mejor que me ha pasado después de tanto sufrimiento que tuve al llegar aquí.

Me encanta mirarla, ver como se divierte con aquellos pequeños niños de tal vez algunos 5 años de edad, les toma de la mano y les ayuda a subirse a aquellos asientos que al empujar a quien se sube va de arriba abajo, es decir, los columpios.

Mientras tanto yo me encuentro observándola, sentada desde este césped recargada en el enorme árbol que se convirtió en un sitio muy especial, pues en este parque surgió nuestro amor, y aquí donde estoy fue nuestro primer beso real, no de esos de pico, sino de esos llenos de deseo y amor.

Veo que se ha despedido de un pequeño niño anglosajón, el nene se va corriendo a otros juegos del parque y ella comienza a acercarse hacia mí con una enorme sonrisa.

-¿Ya terminó de jugar la bebé? –le pregunté en un tono divertido. Le digo bebé de cariño, pero ahora si le preguntaba de verdad porque parecía una, se veía tan fresca disfrutando como si tuviera la edad de 5 años. Ella soltó una pequeña risa.

-Sí, ya terminé, mamá –me respondió siguiéndome el juego. Se sentó a un lado de mí y le traje hacia mí rodeándole la cintura con mis brazos, recargué mi mentón sobre su hombro izquierdo. –Te ves muy linda jugando con los niños, eres demasiado buena –dije depositándole un beso en su mejilla.

-Me encantan, eso es todo –respondió Cat sonrojándose. Fruncí el ceño, mi pelirroja giró su rostro para vernos de frente. –Pero me encantas más tú –terminó por decirme haciendo que mi expresión cambiara por completo.

Estaba disfrutando de una maravillosa tarde de sábado con mi pelirroja, el sol ya se estaba ocultando y ella y yo seguíamos aquí, pero ahora recostadas mientras que las hojas del árbol nos brindaban sombra, ella tenía recargada su cabeza sobre mi pecho.

-¿Te puedo preguntar algo? –habló mi novia sacándome de algunos pensamientos no tan importantes. –Claro. –le respondí. –Es sobre tu pasado, quiero saber más –dijo en un tono serio. Suspiré.

-¿Y qué más quieres saber?, ya te he contado lo suficiente –le respondí sin dejar de mirar hacia arriba.

-No me terminaste de contar de aquella novia que tuviste en Seattle, ¿Cómo se llama? –preguntó y yo me estremecí. La tarde marchaba a la perfección y de pronto mi novia decide recordarme al amor de mi vida, porque a pesar de que ya estaba de lo mejor con alguien a Cat no podía considerarla como tal, pues yo misma hace mucho me había prometido que Carly siempre sería el amor de mi vida.

-Ya no es importante –Mentí, claro que era importante todavía, al menos para mí, pero no podía decirle su nombre a Cat. –Sólo la lastimé, no fue mi intención, mejor no hablemos de eso, disfrutemos el resto de la tarde –le propuse, no quería seguir con ese tema. Ella ya no dijo nada.

()()()

Domingo de medio día me dispuse a salir de la cama y dirigirme al comedor, pues me levanté a la hora del almuerzo y mi estómago rogaba por ser alimentado.

En el comedor encontré a la abuela sentada en la cabecera y a Melanie a lado de la silla donde yo tomaría mi lugar. Me senté y por fin comenzaron a servir el almuerzo.

-¿Y a qué regresaste anoche, Sam? –me preguntó la abuela.

-A las diez, abuela –respondí. –No era tan tarde –le recordé, lo menos que quería era ser regañada o algo.

-¿Y cómo vas con Cat? –preguntó de lo más normal la veterana que comenzaba a tomar los cubiertos para comenzar a consumir el almuerzo.

-Pues bien, abuela –le respondí de lo más calmada siguiendo el hilo de la conversación. Y es que la abuela nos estaba brindando el apoyo incondicional nunca jamás antes visto, a parte de la abuela de Cat, pues nona también ya sabía que yo estoy saliendo con su nieta. –Ayer pasamos una tarde genial –terminé de contarle.

-Excelente, pero ten cuidado, te lo digo por tu padre, recuerda que el puede hacer lo mismo que te hizo en Seattle y entonces se enojaría mucho conmigo y a ti seguro te mata –respondió la anciana en un tono preocupado. Yo me quedé pensativa, pues era cierto, mi padre podría hacer lo mismo que me hizo en Seattle si se enterara o algo mucho peor.

-Lo tendré abuela, a parte papá está más ocupado que nunca, él está tranquilo pensando que contigo estamos viviendo de la forma que él te indicó –le respondí relajada.

-Eso es verdad –fue lo último que dijo y las tres comenzamos a comer en pleno silencio con tranquilidad.

()()()

Hace meses que mi hermana y yo pasamos la primera navidad sin nuestros padres, y también el primer año nuevo. Pero al menos era el primero con la abuela y también la primera navidad y lo más importante, mi primera navidad año nuevo con Cat.

Cat y yo nos encontrábamos en la sala de la casa de mi abuela, bueno, de mi casa, es difícil acostumbrarme a decir "Mi casa" cuando en realidad no es la mía pero la abuela quiere que le consideremos como tal. Estábamos completamente solas, pues Melanie había salido con algunos amigos y la abuela con la encargada de hacer la comida a comprar la despensa.

-Nueve meses pasan rápido, ¿No crees?, nuestra relación va muy bien –comentó cat sentada desde el sillón individual. Yo le escuchaba con atención recostada en el sofá más grande mirando hacia el techo mientras inflaba un globo con mi goma de mascar. Ella sostenía su celular, al parecer estaba respondiendo mensajes del whatsapp o algo.

-Seeeh –respondí sin ánimos. Sentí su mirada, y también el cómo frunció el ceño.-Sam –me llamó. -¿Si? –Le pregunté.-Puedes prestarme atención, por favor –dijo en un tono molesto. Levanté un poco mi cabeza para mirarla y alcé mi ceja derecha.-Te estoy prestando atención –respondí.

Se puso de pie y se acercó a mí, hizo que me girara de lado para hacerle espacio y ella pudiera recostarse ahí conmigo y así sucedió. Le hice espacio y había lo suficiente en ese gran sofá, le abracé y ella quedó un poco más abajo que yo dándome la espalda. Suspiró.

-Estás rara el día de hoy –comenzó a hablar en un tono tranquilo.-¿Qué te pasa? –preguntó preocupada. Y ahora quien suspiró fui yo.-Tranquila, no me pasa nada, es sólo que estaba pensando en alguna cosas, pero si te estaba prestando atención –respondí.

-¿Y en qué pensabas? –preguntó confundida.

-En los cambios que ha tenido mi vida a lo largo de estos meses, y de que ya pasó un año desde mi accidente y apenas hoy estaba recordando más cosas, así que eso quiere decir que aún no estoy muy bien del todo –le respondí soltando un suspiro al terminar la oración.

-Durante todo este tiempo no me haz contado cómo fue tu accidente, y cómo recuperaste parte de tu memoria, siempre me esquivas el tema, ¿Estás dispuesta a contarme ahora? –me preguntó en un tono serio. Ella quería saber esa parte de mi historia y sentí que ya era hora de contarle.

-Bueno, lo resumiré, a mí me gustaba mucho andar de fiesta en fiesta con mi mejor amigo Patrick, ese día él y yo junto con su hermana veníamos de una, pero muy ebrios, y así lo dejamos conducir, de hecho íbamos tomando en el carro, de lo cual me arrepiento –comencé a contar la historia.

-¡Sam! –dijo Cat alterada en un tono molesto. –Déjame seguir y cuando acabe me regañas todo lo que quieras –le dije.

-De acuerdo –respondió vencida.

-Bien, Patrick comenzó a jugar con la velocidad, ya casi no recuerdo mucho, por alguna extraña razón he estado comenzando a olvidar cosas, lo cual me preocupa, sólo sé que tal vez el auto perdió el control y cayó en un barranco o algo, y terminé en el hospital, bueno terminamos, pero sólo sobrevivimos Taylor, la hermana de Patrick y yo, y tiempo después regresé a casa con mis padres, los recordé un poco y les pedí de favor que me dejaran volver a la universidad, porque pues me contaron que iba muy bien y blablabla, y si me lo permitieron y es ahí donde me encontré con mi ex, ella fue quien me ayudó a recordar muchas cosas, lo hizo de una manera divertida –terminé de contarle esa parte de la historia.

-¿Ah sí?, ¿y cómo lo hizo? ¿Cómo te ayudó? –preguntó en un tono que sonó molesto y divertido, al parecer se puso celosa. Yo sonreí pero no se dio cuenta.

-¡Adivina! –propuse.

-No soy adivina, Puckett –contestó.

-Bueno, ¿Tú cómo me ayudarías a recuperar mi memoria? –le cuestioné para hacerle pensar un poco.

-Pues tal vez de una manera tranquila, me acercaría a ti y te diría que somos amigas, no te diría directamente que somos algo, creo que te asustarías, y después te contaría todo lo que hemos pasado juntas para ayudarte a fortalecer los recuerdos –respondió muy segura en cada palabra que pronunciaba y sonreí. Justo eso hizo mi Cupcake para ayudarme.

-Excelente, pues eso mismo hizo ella para ayudarme, pero bueno, ya no tiene caso seguir hablando de mi accidente, mejor cuéntame, ¿Qué tanto hacías con tu celular hace rato? –le pregunté fingiendo tono molesto.

-Ya sabes, estaba mandando mensajes, ¿algún problema? –preguntó desafiante. Me encanta jugar de esta manera con ella, fingir peleas para terminar dándonos un beso. Hice un movimiento demasiado rápido y le deje debajo de mí, colocándome encima de ella, mis piernas separadas rodeándole las caderas y sujetándole con fuerza de las muñecas mirándole a la cara.-Sí hay un problema, sabes que no me gusta que lo hagas frente a mí, soy muy celosa –le respondí tratando de intimidarla. Y en parte era verdad, sí me ponía celosa que le prestara mucha atención a responder los mensajitos que le mandaban sus amigos de LA y no sé de dónde más, y a parte tenía muchos puntos a mi defensiva, pues ella no podía darme la contra ya que yo ni siquiera tenía alguna red social o whatsapp, ni siquiera celular, así que ella no podía reclamarle absolutamente nada.

-¡Uy, qué ruda! –dijo burlándose. Yo alcé mi ceja derecha y me acerqué a sus labios.-Soy demasiado ruda, señorita y lo sabe –le susurré muy cerca de sus labios y sonrió.

Ya no pude resistirme más, rocé mis labios con los suyos y comencé a besarla lentamente, disfrutando el movimiento de nuestros labios sin separarlos. Y mientras disfrutaba del beso comencé a pensar en todos los momentos que he pasado con ella, que han sido más de un millón de recuerdos que ahora tengo con ella donde estamos muy bien, y que de los malos son tan pocos, tan sólo absurdas peleas que me di cuenta que hemos solucionado en menos de un minuto, y entonces concluí que Cat Valentine ha enamorado a Sam Puckett, pero no es suficiente, porque estos 9 meses que llevamos no ha logrado hacer que la ame. Así que es aquí donde entra el recuerdo de mi Cupcake, a ella aún la amo, es algo inexplicable, ella si logró que le amara en menos de 9 meses, y no sé cómo lo hizo, pero así fue.

Nos separamos para tomar un poco de aire, la vi fijamente a los ojos y estos brillaban con tanta intensidad, así que comprobado, ella también está enamorada de mí, pero no pude descifrar si ya me ama, no me lo ha dicho, pero tal vez así sea, ella ya me ama pero teme decírmelo, y sinceramente espero que no me lo diga, que siga temiendo, yo no podría contestarle de la misma manera si me llega a decir te amo, y eso me hace sentir muy mal. Le sonreí y volvimos a unir nuestros labios en un cálido y rico beso, lento y suave. Y de nuevo mi mente comenzó a trabajar en más pensamientos, me di cuenta que lo que le mencioné anteriormente a Cat de que estaba recuperando algunos recuerdos pero olvidando los que había recordado podría ser grave, no me gustaría comenzar a perder los que tengo con mi Cupcake, no esos que recuperé con tanto esfuerzo que ella hizo, porque sinceramente ya he olvidado hasta la fecha de cumpleaños de ella, y eso me preocupa.

¿Qué está pasando conmigo? O ¿Qué pasará?, tengo que saberlo y pronto…

()()()

Y hasta aquí el capítulo seis, perdón por la tardanza, la facu no me ha dejado respirar mucho que digamos :'(.

Es muy corto pero siento que ya es un avance, pues ya pasó un año :P, así que ya falta poco para el reencuentro CAM asdfghjklñ :3, en fin, gracias por leer.

¿Un review?, ¿Sí?, uno chiquititillo, porfavaar!


End file.
